


Enemies -DreamNotFound royalty AU-

by Ryro_has_cheese_wiz



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryro_has_cheese_wiz/pseuds/Ryro_has_cheese_wiz
Summary: l'manburg and pogtopia were in the aftermath of a war. the two kingdoms hated each other. but what happens when the princes of each kingdom secretly meet and learn the real truth of what happened during the war
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people  
> This is my first dreamNotFound fan fiction  
> Obviously as a fan fiction writer, if any of the cc's find this story and don't like it, I will take it down.  
> I will not in any way put anything nsfw cause not only does that make me uncomfortable but it makes a lot of other people uncomfortable too so please do not ask for anything nsfw to happen.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this fic, I have big plans for it and I hope people like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prologue of the story, backstoey on the war and on both sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people  
> This is my first dreamNotFound fan fiction  
> Obviously as a fan fiction writer, if any of the cc's find this story and don't like it, I will take it down.  
> I will not in any way put anything nsfw cause not only does that make me uncomfortable but it makes a lot of other people uncomfortable too so please do not ask for anything nsfw to happen.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this fic, I have big plans for it and I hope people like it

\- - - - - - - - -  
I heard there was a special place  
Where men could go and emancipate  
The brutality and tyrany of their rulers  
Well this place is real, you needn't fret  
With Wilbur Tommy, tubbo, fuck eret  
It's a very big and not blown up L'manburg  
My L'manburg, My L'manburg, My L'manburg  
My L'manburg  
\- - - - - - - - -

George was a prince born in l'manburg, who had claimed independance in war away from pogtopia  
(Couldn't come up with anything original so hahaha take this I guess)

After l'manburg claimed independance from pogtopia, the two kingdoms were enemies, and the Royal families of each kingdom banned each other and their families from each other's kingdoms.

King soot, the king of the newly independent l'manburg put walls around his kingdom to keep uninvited people out.

All the people that now live in l'manburg are free from the constant judgement and oppression that has gone on for decades.

And now the new generation are teenagers, they weren't alive during the war, but they've always been told how horrible it was before the war for the people in l'manburg.

George gets told more than anyone else, since he's in the Royal Family and his father had to witness it firsthand

L'manburg.  
The land men went to emancipate.  
The land of the free.  
Life, liberty, and the pursuit of freedom.

As georges father once said, and says once a year, on their day of Independence at the top of his lungs  
"Yooooo suck it green boy!"

George learned way more details about the war than any other town kid did in school.  
The brutality they went through, the tyrany.

But on the side of pogtopia, the story was much, much different.

Dream was the prince of pogtopia. And him and all the other kids were always told a different legend.

King eret would always tell all the people what he knew as the "true story"  
Dreams father was killed by Wilbur soot when he denied l'manburg independence because they had no reason to make a difference kingdom, everyone was treated the same, and because his father, the last king, was killed, eret, his right hand man became king, and pogtopia declared war.  
But at one point, a peace treaty was made. When the two teams were supposed to meet up to discuss this treaty, l'manburg ambushed and killed hundreds of men, and just to spite their last king, Wilbur, also known as the new 'king soot' ran away yelling  
"Yooooo suck it green boy!"

From then on, l'manburg were the enemy, they were all banned from pogtopia, and the two kingdoms never got along again.

That war was 20 years ago.

Wilbur was still king, he had his right hand man, Tommy, and a group of his knights, the best knight going by the name 'technoblade'  
They had two children, floris and George.

Floris was one of the soldiers in the war, and everyone usually called him 'fundy'  
George was born after the war, and grew up alongside L'manburg

And on the side of pogtopia, eret didn't have any children, but the young prince, soon to be king, had a younger sister, drista.

Both opposing sides.  
Both hate each other.  
But was there anything, any chance that could possibly bring the strongest nation in the world back together?

\- - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo  
> That was the prologue  
> I am currently writing this fic in my notes app and it is at 50 pages  
> And I haven't even finished the beginning! It's crazy  
> Most fics that are at least halfway done are usually only at around 30 or 40 so this is crazy
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it, but if cc's read it for some reason and get uncomfortable, I will obviously remove it
> 
> And also id like everyone to know whatever happens in this fic is all for content, I do not hate any of the people, so if I make them "evil" In any way, I have nothing against them, but it's just for storyline and stuff.
> 
> Anyway, see ya
> 
> Au revoir


	2. Chapter 1. Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick meets up with George and suggests that the two sneak out to have some fun and leave the kigndom. George accepted, as long as he got to talk to someone from Pogtopia to get a bit of perspective on the war which has always been such a big deal his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah look at me  
> Two chapters in one day!   
> If you're reading this on wattpad, I am also uploading this onto AO3.   
> If you're reading on AO3, vice versa, woo.   
> My username is the same on both platforms btw :0  
> Honestly writing wise I prefer AO3, it's a lot more organized to be honest  
> So yea.   
> I've decided to post the first chapter today since I feel like just a prologue isn't enough to get people to want to read, so here it is  
> I hope you enjoy!!!

\- - - - - - - - -

George was a pretty 'average' boy.   
If you exclude the part of him being a prince.

His life was super bland as a prince to be honest. He didn't go to school, or have hobbies, or leave the palace gates like ever.

He had a private teacher that taught him a few times a week, other than that, and meals, he had nothing to do.

His parents micromanaged everything he did, there was always eyes on him. So he spent most of his time in his room, he couldn't go anywhere almost.   
He had nothing to do other than wander the palace, and read books, or play card games on his own.

George's eighteenth birthday was coming up in a few weeks, which according to see of the guards, has the whole kingdom excited.

Apparently another kingdom was planning something big, and inviting a bunch of people from different kingdoms.   
And oh yeah, George had to marry someone.   
Some random person he probably didn't know at all.

George was told that if he couldn't pick a wife or husband before the event was over, his parents would choose for him.

George didn't want to marry some random person he didn't know though, and most princes and princesses were all snooty.

George sometimes wished he was just another village boy, he could live a perfectly normal life, get to leave his house, have friends that weren't all royalty, and have fun.

But alas, he was stuck with this life.   
He wouldn't complain, because any village boy would love to be in his place, being a prince is some big cool thing.   
But it's not all the fun it seems like with what the village knows.

\- - - - - - - - -

George was walking around the palace reading a book when he heard someone arrive.   
There was only one family that had been visiting them very often recently.

Nicks family.

They were the rulers of another neighboring kingdom and they were the ones planning this whole event that was supposed to be happening around George's birthday.

George closed his book and ran to see if it was really them.   
Nick was George's closest friend. Actually probably his only friend, and George was usually allowed to leave the palace with Nick.

As he turned the corner, he saw a very bored looking Nick as George's parents were giving them a very long welcoming message, as he seems to always do.

The king had his best knight and his right hand man with him  
Techno and Tommy.

George was a bit intimidated by technoblade, he Carried an axe at all times.   
His long pink hair somehow made him look more intimidating, even though pink hair usually was non-threatening, he made it scary  
(Omg jkjk I love techno, he's cool, George is just a nerd)

After king soot's super long welcoming message, Nick ran over to George and they hugged.  
"Nick! I haven't seen you in forever!" George laughed, hugging his friend.   
"Gogy! Its been so long, we live so far away" Nick said.

Nicks families kingdom was kinda in the middle of nowhere, and yet was the closest that wasn't Pogtopia.

"Well it doesn't help that I'm never able to leave the kingdom and go to yours, let alone even leave the palace" George said, they started walking up to his room.

"We should sneak out" Nick whispered

"No way, I'd get murdered by my parents" George whisper yelled back.

"Not if we don't get caught" Nick smirked as they reached George's room.

Nick told George about his entire plan.   
The next night, they would try to look like peasants and sneak out of the palace over the back garden, then they could walk freely wherever they wanted till morning since nobody checked in during night unless needed.

George agreed, but only on one condition.   
They visited the nearby kingdom, Pogtopia, if they were able to get in. Or talk to at least one person. 

George wasn't one to only get one side of the story. He knows every single detail of what he's learned from his father and brother, and Tommy and Tubbo and everyone else Around the palace. But he wanted to know the point of view of what happened on the other side.

He knows his people were different and that they had supposedly been persecuted and abused by everyone in Pogtopia, but he wanted to know just how evil they are, because if he was going to end up ruling l'manburg in the future he at least wanted to know what his rivals were like firsthand.

\- - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO that was it guys.   
> Next chapter is gonna be fun  
> I just need to do some editing and revising and it'll be all good.   
> I might update tomorrow, I might not update for months, I never know, let's just hope it's not the latter.   
> Yea  
> So dream will be formally introduced pretty soon.
> 
> Anyway be sure to vote, maybe follow me or something, it always helps :)
> 
> Au Revoir
> 
> -Arson


	3. Chapter 2. Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Nick officially snuck out of the palace walls successfully and they leave the confines of L'manburg where they run into someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Surprise surprise! I didn't disappear for months! Wow  
> You have no idea how many ideas I have for this fic, like I've never written a fic like this and it's going good, I've written tons of fanfics, but usually they get very Boring after around 5 chapters or less because I have an idea for early in a fic but not the rest, but this one is actually all planned out and I know all the big things that will happen and how it will most likely end so that's pretty cool
> 
> Welp I'm done ranting about that, I don't wanna annoy you for too long
> 
> Should I make like an introduction? For me just as an author?
> 
> Yea anyway here's the second chapter

\- - - - - - - - -

George and Nick had chatted and played games and read books for hours until they ended up passing out on the floor in the middle of the night.

In the morning, a maid came in to give them breakfast, and saw the two boys on the floor. It was 'not propper' for princes to be sleeping in such a 'dirty place' and they needed to clean up as soon as possible.

George sighed, everyone was like this, a slight speck of dirt meant he needed to scrub down every inch of his body until he was sore. If something wasn't clean or pretty, he couldn't touch it. And if he got caught sneaking out that night, he couldn't even imagine how night trouble he and Nick would get in.

The two boys ended up planning out every possibility they could think of, because they needed to be prepared.   
The two boys grew up learning strategy for any situation since they would both end up ruling kingdoms, and if they ended up in a war, they needed to think on the spot, so naturally, they could easily come up with many strategies, but since they had all day, they came up with extra possibilities and strategies to keep their minds occupied for the next few boring hours until dinner.

After what seemed like forever, their supper was over and the two boys ran up to George's room.

He had some kinda civilian clothes, obviously as a prince, he always had 'perfect' clothes, but luckily he had a few old pairs of tunics and pants, and just for a good mysterious look if needed, they got some rad cloaks cause why not. Nothing out of the ordinary actually, it was just a cloak with a hood that was usual winter clothing around the kingdom and it got cold at night, so it was nothing out of the ordinary.

George's family went to bed at the same time every night, 10:30 pm, and the guards usually got more lazy as time went on. Except for a few.   
Floris, George's brother, who decided to be a knight and a guard after the war. Tommy and tubbo, who kept watch but weren't guards necessarily, but basically were, Tubbo was actually the beekeeper and the gardener. and techno, who was the scariest dude ever and never let down his guard.

George had enough down time to memorize basically every guards rounds, they seemed to do the same thing every night so it was easy, the two boys snuck through to the back garden and jumped the palace gates.

Once they got over, they were quietly laughing.

"Oh my god Nick, I can't believe we're doing this!" George was ecstatic but trying to be quiet as they were still close to the palace and couldn't risk being caught now that they just got past three hard part and can just walk around now.

First, the boys just walked around the village, it was a small, but very nice village, the people they passed by seemed to he living their best lives and they were happy. Nobody was living out in the streets and the houses were quite nice, not the stereotypes of a kingdom village, the people here all did quite well. King soot has done a great job leading this amazing kingdom.

George couldn't believe he was actually doing this  
He left the palace walls, he was in the village, around normal people, he would get in so much trouble if he got caught and probably get a scolding about how he can't be around them. But George couldn't be bothered with those thoughts at the moment.

"We should leave the walls now" George said to nick, and they were pretty close to the exit and it was wide open, with guards on the outside making sure nobody random just snuck in, and the guards would let them back in since they saw them leave.

They walked through a dark path that was lit by small lanterns, there were nice trees on either side of the clear path. The path went down a large hill and in the distance, they could see bright lights, that must have been pogtopia.

As they got closer, they realized pogtopia was completely gated off and had lots of guards, there was no way they would be able to get in, and if George were to talk to any of the guards, they would know he was from l'manburg. It was the accent that would give it away. Nick would be able to get in easily because he talked like most people, but the people from l'manburg were different, and that was the main reason they emancipated.

"I won't be able to get in, let's just walk around out here and go back to l'manburg soon" George muttered to his friend, and Nick nodded back.

They walked through a part of the trail that Branched off more into the trees and saw a bench for resting.   
The two boys were getting tired from all the walking and decided to take a short break, so they sat on the bench.

"Who are you?" They heard a voice ask from the shadows.

\- - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah woah woah  
> Hey wow I can't believe I'm doing this  
> I actually really like this fic to be honest  
> Thank you to everyone even though I don't get many reads at the moment, I'm glad that at least someone read it.
> 
> That's all for now  
> I might see ya later today, or tomorrow or next week or next year, whenever the hell I upload, hopefully it doesn't take too long.
> 
> Take care of yourself!   
> (Unlike me)
> 
> Au Revoir
> 
> -Arson


	4. chapter 3. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and nick run into dream, the prince of pogtopia and they both share each others perspective on what happened during the war, larn some truths, some lies, and they want to learn the actual truth of the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys, I might upload the next chapter early just because

\- - - - - - - - -

"Who are you?" They heard a voice. George looked around and saw a boy that looked to be around his age, wearing lime green robes and a crown, his face covered with a porcelain mask with a smiley face.  
George had only heard about that in the legends..

"Uh... Who are you?" Nick asked back, George didn't have the confidence to say anything to the nicely dressed boy. He probably thought George and Nick were just common townsfolk.

"How would you not know who I am? Aren't you from pogtopia?" the green boy asked

"No, I am from the holy Land" Nick said

"Wait, you mean the actual holy Land? That's like hours away how did you both get here? It would cost a fortune to get all the way here, and why aren't you in the city?" The masked boy asked.

"I'm not from the holy Land" George spoke up. He shouldn't have, the masked boy would recognize his accent immediately and he would be arrested or something.

"Oh.. You're from that place" the masked boy said with slight disgust in his voice.

" I-" George was going to retaliate but couldn't think of anything

"I am the prince of the holy Land, and my friend George here is the prince of l'manburg" Nick said  
George glared at Nick, wondering why he was giving so many details to the masked green boy, who was obviously their enemy.

George knew who he was, there was only one person he could have been.  
The son of the dead king.  
Also known as dream. Nobody knew his real name, at least outside of his kingdom, George wasn't sure if people inside of pogtopia knew his actual name or not.

"You're dream aren't you?" George blurted out out of impulse.  
The masked boy cocked his head to the side  
"How would you know that? I didn't know that your people cared about anyone other than themselves" Dream said

"I- I am terrible sorry for however my people have treated you, I have no idea what happened, would you enlighten me on your point of view on the war so I can get both sides?" George asked

"Mind if I sit here?" Dream asked, both boys shook their heads

"I'll tell you my history if you tell me yours, george" He said.

"Well I've always been told the same story" George started, and he explained everything he knew of.

The persecution, The brutality, the tyrany, and how his father declared independence. The attacks, the betrayals.

"Interesting, so that's what your people have been taught to believe" Dream said.

"What does that mean?" George Asked

"Your father murdered my father" Dream started.

"Everyone in pogtopia was treated equally, the nation was fairly rich. But Wilbur soot was selfish, he wanted to be kings and it seemed like the kingdom had two main groups of different people, so he took the people similar to him and declared he wanted to make his own kingdom, to which my father Denied" Dream said, and paused for a second.

"And so... Wilbur killed my father in cold blood, which made eret the next king. My father was actually Planning on firing eret because he took advantage of his position, and took even more advantage when they became ruler. And even though eret absolutely sucked, he made a plan to sign a peace treaty with l'manburg, in which they and hundreds of men got ambushed by your kingdoms army, few leaving alive"

"Wait, so we both agree that Eret is a piece of shit leader?"  
(Aaaa I hate this, sorry but it's for plot, I love eret I swear, nothing against them, its all for the plot (Tʖ̯T))

"Yes" Dream agreed.

"It seems like both sides are in the wrong if I'm being completely honest, my father should not have killed yours, or ambushed your men, but I'm not sure if my people were actually prosecuted or not, I really do like my country, but maybe I have been lied to, and I do hope to uncover the truth and maybe our nations could be at peace in the future" George offered.

"That sounds good actually. I will be king of my kingdom soon, and you will too, and once we have mainly eret out of power, we can resolve what actually happened" Dream said and shook George's hand "truth is, our people are not allowed to discuss what happened unless it is being taught to them, and eret does not let anyone believe that anyone other than he is right" He confessed

"So maybe we're both being lied to?" George asked. He realized nick was just sitting there saying nothing, probably because he felt this had nothing to do with him.

"Indeed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow  
> Third chapter done I can't believe it  
> Sorry for the late update, at least I didn't take a whole month like some of my other fics.  
> So I have over 9,000 words of this fic written ahead of time already and hopefully I'll update more if I don't keep forgetting lol. I hope you all enjoyed!!!


	5. chapter 4. risky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george's birthday was approaching quickly, and dream requested to go to the party that was going to happen there, even though it would be highly risky. something big was being planned, but the boys didnt know what, and they wanted to find out if they could sneak dream into L'manburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, I've decided to publish 2 chapters today since I haven't uploaded in a while and I have so much more written and I want it uploaded lol

\- - - - - - - - -

The three boys conversed for hours and actually got along quite well. They all learned more about each other's kingdoms, and what happened in the war.

"If I may ask, why do you wear that mask?" George asked

"Well you see, my father wore this mask, until he was killed, and it was given to me when I was very young. My little sister has a similar mask too. It is a family tradition to hide our faces to people we are not close to" He said

"Oh, that's interesting" George said

"George we should get going so we don't get caught" nick said

"Oh yeah, I forgot, we snuck out of my palace, we should be going, I hope we get to talk again dream" George smiled and waved as the two boys walked away back toward George's kingdom.

\- - - - - - - - -

By the time they got back to George's room, the sun was rising, and they were right on time to change into pajamas, and pretend to be asleep before a butler came in to wake them and give the two breakfast.

"What do you think about dream?" George asked.

"He's strange, but he had a lot of good things to say and you guys talked alot and maybe you'll both be able to work out major issues between your kingdoms" Nick said

"Yeah, I hope I get to talk to him again" George sighed

"Dude-" Nick Gasped

"What?" George asked, sending a weird look.

"Your totally heads over heels for that guy and you've barely met him" Nick said

"What!? No! Never!" George defended.

"If you had a chance, would you choose to marry him? Like if your kingdoms weren't banned from each other and he went to your birthday event that my parents are planning" Sapnap asked

George contemplated for a minute. Would he? He's never thought about love interests, he barely even knew what love was. He just knew he would have to marry a person soon, and it didn't seem like he could force himself to love anyone.   
What was love?   
How did he feel toward dream?   
How would he love a person after just meeting them? That was basically expected of him anyway.   
Soon, he would be eighteen, and in the event nicks family was planning, he would have to find a suitor.

\- - - - - - - - -

George had to do a lot of preparation in the next week, so much preparation that he never had enough energy to sneak out with Nick any other nights cause as soon as he got back to his room after meal time, he would pass out.

He had to choose colors for the party, which took the entire day because he was colorblind and didn't know half the colors. George agreed on blue, and another color which apparently matched it but he didn't remember. It was exhausting, it was supposed to be super simple, he was sat with a really nice maid who was asking him what colors he wanted, but he couldn't see two thirds of the colors correctly.

Then after that, he had to choose what outfit he would be wearing and Get fitted for it to make sure he got the perfect size.

George got to choose what he wore for once and what it looked like, and this was the most control he's had over his life other than sneaking out the other day.

George got to leave the palace once that week with his father and they went to the bakery. Their kitchen chefs were already busy enough with everything else to cook, so king soot decided to help the local businesses in the village and went to the bakery.

George chose blue frosting and a plain vanilla cake because he didn't want to trouble the baker too much because he knew how expensive it must be to get a bunch of ingredients for a giant cake.

George did something different every day of the week, and by the time the preparations were all done, he was exhausted out of his mind, but couldn't fall asleep.

Nick was out doing whatever his family had him do, so George was alone in his room and sitting in the windowsill and looking out at the garden.

George loved the garden, whenever he was able to, he would go sit out in a bench and look at the flowers.   
He ended up falling asleep looking out the window, he didn't wake up until the middle of the night from Nick shaking him.

"George, let's go out again" He whispered, George nodded and instead of getting disguised, they decided to just leave because they didn't have much time.   
They snuck past all the guards and jumped the wall again.

They went the same route they did before and turned the corner to where the bench was and saw dream there with the porcelain mask still on his face.

"Hello again George and Nick" Dream said and and turned toward the two boys

"Hello dream" George said. Him and Nick sat on the bench.

"So you've decided to sneak out again?" Dream asked, even though the answer was obvious.

Both George and Nick nodded.

"In two days, I am turning eighteen, and a bunch of other kingdoms are getting together" George brought up.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I am going to have to choose to marry someone, even though I don't know any other princes or princesses other than you and Nick, and I'm fairly certain that you won't be there since our kingdoms aren't on the best terms" George said.

"I can sneak in" Dream said suddenly

"What? No, you couldn't, you'd get caught, you're banned from l'manburg, it'd be impossible to even get in the village" George gasped.   
If dream tried to get into l'manburg, he would be arrested, or possibly killed.

"We could make a plan. And we could lie about who I am once I sneak in, I would blend in among everyone else" Dream said

"Yeah, but you wouldn't" Nick gestured toward his mask.

"Oh this? I could just take it off" Dream said

"You don't have to, last time we talked, you said you only show your face to people you're close to" George said

Dream just laughed a little, before unbuckling the back of the mask and taking it off.

"That's just a stupid family tradition, doesn't mean I don't have to follow it when people aren't looking and don't know who I am" He smiled.

George was taken aback and breathless at that moment, he wasn't expecting dream to be so... Attractive- nope nope nope  
He wasn't expecting dream to take off the mask, yeah, that's what he meant.

"Hey, George, you okay?" Dream waved a hand in front of George.

"Oh- uh, yeah I'm fine" George stuttered and tried to regain his composure.   
Nick started hysterically laughing at him

"Shut up nick, okay fine I'll help you sneak in, but it's going to be very risky" George said.

Dream smirked, "I like risky"

\- - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there goes another chapter, and eyy double update today, lucky for you guys wow  
> This is going up on both wattpad and AO3 btw, whichever one youre reading on, hello there ◡̈⋆ʜᴇʟʟᴏ(*´∇')ﾉ
> 
> Welp that's everything for now, byeee


	6. Chapter 5. "Tommy, Tubbo, this is Dream"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick, George, and Dream plan out how to sneak dream into l'manburg and the palace, george has a dream about dream, tommy and tubbo get mixed into the mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo it didn't take me 50 billion years to upload this chapter,   
> ◡̈⋆ⓎⒶⓎ!(*´∇')ﾉ  
> Welp, I hope you enjoy, the fan fiction is starting to actually get pretty good in my opinion and I hope you stick along for the ride.

\- - - - - - - - -

The three boys planned for hours on how they would sneak dream in, and they even decided that they would try to get rid of king eret and learn what really happened in the war instead of a shitty two sided lie, and Nick had brought walkie-talkies and handed one to dream.   
"This is how we can communicate without having to meet up" He said.

George and Nick had eventually had to leave before the sun started to set and people woke up so they wouldn't get caught, and luckily they didn't and they made it back before sunrise.

George kept thinking about everything that could possibly go wrong and how to avoid it, but it was too risky.   
Someone could catch dream while they were sneaking him in, or they could ask who he was, or they would somehow know, and George had no idea how they could hide who he was.

If people found out dream was in the palace, they would freak out.   
Why did dream even want to go in the first place? It easy going to probably be a boring event where all the girls would probably try to win Georges heart and get on his nerves, most princes were straight so they wouldn't even talk to him to be honest, and then George will have to marry some lunatic girl probably and it was going to suck. George hated being a prince.   
All the normal people had their whole lives to do whatever they want and weren't forced to marry someone and rule an entire kingdom when they turn eighteen.

Why couldn't floris become king? He was the oldest sibling, but he got to actually do stuff, he got to leave whenever he wants and do whatever he wants and doesn't live as if he was the prince. Maybe it was just because he fought in the war and was thought of more as a warrior.   
Whereas George wasn't even alive during the war.

George fell asleep even though it was almost morning and would soon be woken up.   
And in his short dream. He saw.... Dream.

George was laying in the colorful flower garden, between hundreds of bright beautiful flowers, then looked up and dream was sitting on the wall with his mask on.

"Dream? How did you get here?" George jumped up onto his feet frantically. Dream just giggled and jumped down.

"You're gonna get caught! Dream you need to hide" George grabbed dreams hand and tried to run but dream wouldn't move.

"George, calm down" He said, then took his mask off.

"Dream-”

Dream then walked over to George and pressed their lips together. It was unexpected, it was welcoming.   
George calmed down for a second but then realized he was kissing dream, the prince of the enemy kingdom.

" Holy fuck" He muttered when they both pulled away.   
Then just like that, he was woken up.   
He had forgotten he was asleep. And got so embarrassed.

George didn't know if he talked or mumbled in his sleep or what he looked like while that happened and that freaked him out.   
He kissed dream in his dream  
Why would he do that? Dream was his friend and they literally just met, there was no way George had any thing other than platonic feelings. And besides, they were supposed to be enemies so it's unbelievable that they even get along.

"George! Get out of your head oh my god" Nick said.   
George snapped out of it.

"What the hell?" Nick asked.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought" George mumbled.

"About what?" Nick asked. He looked concerned. George had no idea how long he was lost in the panic of his mind

"Nothing, nevermind, guests should be showing up today and we need to sneak in dream, let's go figure that out" George avoided the inevitable and grabbed the walkie-talkie that was beside his bed.

"Dream, you there?" He asked and waited a minute for a response, it took a while but George heard a beep then dream spoke

"Yeah I'm here, and I know exactly how to get into l'manburg, meet me outside your palace walls somewhere soon" He said

"What!? No this goes against our plan, what are you doing?" Nick took the walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"I saw a trade carriage on its way to l'manburg and I am hiding in the back" Dream said, then they heard a beep again and he said something else "meet me outside your palace walls and help me get in somehow, I'll be there soon, we're about to get to the walls of l'manburg, gotta hide" He said and then left.

"Fuck, how are we gonna do this? There's guards all over and people showing up, he's going completely against our plan" Nick said and paced around the room.

"I've got something but it could be risky" George said

"Well, we've got nothing else, spill" Nick said, and George gestured to follow him. They walked through the palace and to throw back garden. Tubbo was doing the gardening and tommy was sitting on a bench, chatting with him.

"Tommy, tubbo, I need your help with something, but you can't tell anyone" George said  
Nick gave George a "what the hell are you doing!?" Look but George kept going.

"You better not be getting into trouble" Tubbo said.

"Trouble? I like trouble, what do you need help with!?" Tommy asked.   
George is surprised how this overly energetic boy became the kings right hand man.

"You can't tell anyone, especially not my father" George said quietly to the two.

"I won't tell anyone as long as you don't break any laws or anything" Tubbo said

"I met the prince of pogtopia" George blurted out

"You what!?" Tommy spit out the water he was drinking.

"Me and Nick snuck out at night and we ran into him and talked and we want to make both our kingdoms better, and he even agrees that eret is shit and is manipulating the people" George explained.

"Okay, what are you planning boy?" Tommy asked.

"Uh... He's kinda on his way here and we need help sneaking him in" George confessed, just then, they heard a voice on the other side of the wall.

"Hello there, you gonna help me or what?" Dream asked.

"Woah woah woah! So you're telling me that is the fucking prince of pogtopia!? And you're just friends with him somehow!?" Tommy yelled

"Shush! We'll explain once we have him in here at least, please don't tell anyone" Nick said, and he jumped to the top of the wall and helped dream over.

Dream had his iconic porcelain mask on.

"What the fuck" Tommy mumbled

"Tommy, tubbo, this is dream, the prince of pogtopia" George laughed awkwardly.

\- - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another chapter done  
> Thank you all for all the support I've gotten! I will try to get the next chapter kinda early, maybe tomorrow or the next day :)   
> Sorry if I don't though, because my life is kinda getting more and more messy every day lol so yea, I'm not gonna rant about myself, it doesn't matter,   
> I hope you enjoyed 😊  
> ٩(ര̀ᴗര́)ᵇʸᵉ


	7. chapter 6. wink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet niki, whos family was going to help keep dream hidden with him pretending to be her brother, the boys play uno, and someone gets winked at

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo so this is an early update cause i got impatient, so here, enjoy the fic!!!

\- - - - - - - - -

"Niki!" George heard his older brother yell From across the room and run toward Niki and hugged her.

Then George remembered. That's why she was familiar, she was friends with floris, aka fundy.   
He's seen her around the palace but never knew her name.

Niki led dream and George to her family, fundy tagged along too.   
Her parents were the king and queen of a small kingdom, but were known to be one of the nicest kingdoms. They don't side in wars, or fight wars at all, but they do help whoever they need to to avoid wars, and to make allies.

"Mother, father, we have a code 14" She said quietly and her parents nodded.   
George had no idea what code 14 meant but he guessed that it had something to do with what they were gonna do with dream.

"Who is it?" Her mother asked, and Niki gestured over to dream  
"This is dream. From pogtopia" She said.

"Aah I see, well I don't know what you're planning and honesty I don't really care what it is, but we'll help, you need us to pretend to be your family so you don't get caught here I'm guessing?" She asked dream, and he nodded.

"Great! Well I hope we can get along" She clapped her hands quietly to show her delight.

"All right well we've got tons of free time now, George, dream, come on" Nick said and ran off, the three went up to Georges room.

"What do you think is being planned for the event that they won't tell us?" George asked.

"Honestly I don't know, my parents have been super secretive about it and they just told me we're going for your birthday, but there's no way that literally almost every ally kingdom gathered together for a *birthday party* even if it was... I dunno, Jesus or something" Nick said, pacing around the room

"I mean, I don't even know anything, I barely know you guys and I'm kinda breaking into your kingdom illegally, first of all why the fuck are you trusting me? I am literally the price of your kingdom's greatest enemy" Dream said to George.

George contemplated for a minute, he didn't know why he trusted dream.   
"I dunno, intuition" George said and sat down on the ground.

"Hey, this is like a sleepover now! What do people normally do at sleepovers?" George asked.   
He kinda wanted to change the subject because he'd rather not talk about politics or enemies or the fact that dream should be his enemy when they're actually becoming really good friends.

George had a feeling that both his and dreams kingdoms were lying about the war, but he had no proof to back it, it was just a feeling. Like he said earlier.   
Intuition.

\- - - - - - - - -

The three boys ended up playing some board games together for the next few hours to pass the time and so they could all talk and get to know dream more.

"George!" Dream yelled and George set down the third skip card down in a row in Uno. Every single turn, he had a skip card and skipped dreams turn and dream was getting aggravated.

"What? I'm just playing what I have" George laughed.

"There's no way you're not cheating!" Dream accused and George pretended to look offended, meanwhile Nick was hysterically laughing in the background.   
Soon after that round was over, they had to go to dinner.   
Dream had somehow won that match even though it seemed impossible. Uno was full of possibilities though, it's purely based off luck and hoping that the other people play cards that give you an advantage, people with bad luck lose and people with good luck win, it seems simple but makes no sense.

The three boys walked down to the dining hall, where everyone was sitting with their families, so they all had to seperate. Dream went off to find where niki and her parents were, nick went off to his family, and George went to the front of the hall where his family was.

Sometime during the time that George was in his room, his grandpa, Phil had shown up, and so had his cousin daryll.

The king stood up and raised a glass up to indicate that he was going to make an announcement.

"I would like to thank all of you for gathering together for this great event!" King soot's voice boomed through the dining hall and everyone clapped.

"These next few days will be very eventful, and on the last day there will be a big surprise, which most of you should have seen what it is in your invitations"

George was really confused, he had no idea what was being planned, but whatever it was, it was a big deal to get all these people to get together. George hasn't seen the invitations, he could ask niki's parents probably.

George kinda tuned out the rest of the announcement his father was making, his eyes scanned the room. Almost nobody was familiar, there was Nick, a few others he's seen around, and dream.

Dream looked just as confused as George felt, probably contemplating why the hell he was there.   
George wondered why he went? They barely knew each other and he just did.   
George wanted to trust dream, he was really nice, but what if this was something king eret planned? And what if dream was going to betray them?

George hated thinking like that, he tried his best to ignore thoughts like that, but George had grown up learning to trust no one, not even his best friend, even though he obviously ignored that because of his friendship with Nick, and his growing friendship with dream.

George wondered if that was his real name, dream. It was a really nice name in his opinion, especially if that was his actual name, but if that wasn't his actual name, what is?

He realized he was staring off at dream and dream was looking back at him, dream winked then turned away and George face went bright red as he got flustered.

"George? Are you okay?" Daryll nudged his shoulder

"I-im fine" George stuttered out while trying to function again.

What the fuck was that!?

\- - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey im somehow not late, im letting this chapter out earlier than expected so the next chapter might not be out for a few days since i need to get more writing done, i like to be super far ahead of schedule and at the moment i have written a little past chapter 10, so thats only 4 chapters away so id like to get at least one more chapter written before i upload chapter 7. im so surprised that ive written so much and not gotten bored or ran out of ideas, cause usually when i write fics, i get to around chapter 10 and ita past the midpoint and close to being over and i bullshit my way through until its done, but with this fic i actually had propper ideas and planning so that it wont be all shitty and end at chapter 15, ive only had one decent fic that lasted long before, and i wrote that forever ago and a friend came up with the original idea, (shes actually probably reading this rn, u know who u are friend) so i guess im getting better or something. im not gonna rant about me being a shitty writer anymore tho, enjoy the fic!!!  
> BYEEEEE


	8. chapter 7. unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, dream, and nick decide to go talk to tommy and tubbo to get intel on the truth of the war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know last chapter i said id wait, but i forget that i write like ten pages in my notes app every night, so there's no point waiting any longer to upload so here is this chapter.

\- - - - - - - - -

The meal went by slowly, George didn't have much of an appetite, but he had to sit there the entire time, because if he didn't, that would be 'bad etiquette'  
Even though everyone else got to leave. It was because he was a host technically, even though he never wanted all these people there.

George sat there, dreading the silence at his table, everyone else in the hall was talking and having fun, while he and his family sat in silence.

After what seemed like hours, he was finally able to get up and leave, and he basically sprinted up to his room and collapsed on the bed.

Nick and dream were already in there and they were playing a card game.

"Finally, what took so long?" Nick asked.   
George sat up and faced the two.

"They wouldn't let me leave until everyone else was gone" George groaned and fell back again.

"Welp, sucks to be you" Nick laughed

"Hey we should figure out the entire reason I'm actually here, we need to somehow figure out what actually happened during the war, that one guard and his friend fought in it, shouldn't we ask them first?" Dream asked and George jumped up again.

"Yes! Tommy and tubbo! They should be outside probably in the garden" George said and the three boys left.

They walked through what seemed like a maze, which was just the halls of the palace.

"What if one of the perspectives was actually right? What if l'manburg really is bad, or pogtopia?" George asked.

"What if both of them are lying? And they're both bad?” Nick asked.

"How did they teach the war in your kingdom nick?" Dream asked him.

"Same as l'manburg, and every other ally kingdom" He shrugged.

"So.. All these people all hate me. Because of Eret" Dream mumbled to himself.

"Yep! You'd probably be killed if anyone other than niki's family knew" Nick said casually.

"Nick! What the hell!" George exclaimed.

"What? It's true" Nick said, sadly it was the truth, they all knew it was. If they found out, dream would immediately be executed.

Eventually the group got outside and George was right, they were in the flower garden.

"Tommy! Tubbo! We have some questions" George called out to them.

When they got closer, Tommy looked over to them.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We have some questions... About the war"  
Tommy started to look annoyed, tubbo was trying not to get involved and was watering the flowers.

"You know what happened in the war, almost every detail" Tommy said

"We want to know the truth" Dream said "we know that Eret lied to my kingdom, and we're pretty sure you guys are lying too, so tell us what really happened during the war"

"I've already told you! I know what happened during the war! I'm not lying!" Tommy defended.   
At this, tubbo put down the watering can and went over to him and quietly said something that George couldn't hear.

"I've already told you! We're not going to do that!" Tommy whisper-yelled back.

Tubbo said something else, and Tommy gave up. "Fine" He sighed.

"Sorry about him" Tubbo said to them apologetically. "It's true, we have been sworn to secrecy by wil- by the king" Tubbo said

"Wait so what happened during the war then? Nobody is going to find out that you told us" Dream asked.

"I can't tell you guys out in the open like this, I will tell you guys all later, how about I meet you guys in a few hours once everyone is asleep and I will tell you the whole truth" Tubbo said.

George, dream and sapnap nodded, and tubbo went back to watering the flowers, George and his friends left and went back up to his room.

"So... My father really has been lying to me this whole time" George muttered.

"Sadly, yes" Dream said.

George sat on his bed and curled his knees up to his chest and curled into a ball.

"I don't even know what happened during the war, how bad could it be? What did my father do? What did my brother do? I can't believe it" George said, mainly to himself, and at the moment it took all his will to not burst into tears.   
George didn't want to cry, nick and dream would call him weak. Nick would laugh at him, and dream would probably leave him.   
George barely even knew dream, but he didn't want to lose him.

George tightened his grip around his legs, he needed to grasp onto something to remember he was still alive, that he was still there.

"George?" Dream asked, "are you okay?"

George ignored him, knowing that If he did anything, he'd burst into tears, and that's the last thing he wanted. 

George felt dream sit next to him and wrap his arms around George. George let out a sob.

"It'll be okay, I promise" Dream whispered. George unwrapped his arms from his legs and instead hugged dream as close as he could, but it wasn't close enough.

"I've been lied to my whole life and I don't even know what yet" George sobbed, dream ran his hand through George's hair to attempt to calm him down.

"Tommy and tubbo are going to explain everything soon, and you'll know exactly what it is. And don't blame anyone, maybe there's a reason we've all been lied to, nobody knows what happened"

The two sat there for what seemed like hours when it was only minutes until Nick spoke up.   
"Look, I like romantic soap operas as much as the next guy, but Tommy and tubbo will never here any second now and I don't think you two wanna be all lovey-dovey when they walk in"

The two immediately separated, and George's Face was bright red. He felt like he was on fire.

"I was calming him down, cause if you couldn't tell, he was crying and I don't think that would be a good thing for them to walk in on either" Dream said.

Right after that, there was a knock on the door, it must have been the two.

Nick was the closest to the door so he stood up from his spot on the floor and went to open the door.

It was Tommy and tubbo, and someone else unexpected

\- - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> i was gonna upload it yesterday, but i forgot, but im here today, i hope youre enjoying the fic  
> i will also probably upload tomorrow too, so be ready.  
> au revoir!!!


	9. chapter 8. karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unexpected guest showed up, tubbo tells the true story of the war, and someone probably makes out with someone else in the hallways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for not uploading earlier, im not able to upload during weekends, i am only able to upload while im at school, sorry for the inconvinience, also the next update might not be for a few days because i wasnt able to write as much as usual because of stress and exhaustion and lack of sleep and shit. I usually write in my notes app at night cause thats the only thing thats accesible but ive been to exhausted and mentally drained to even pick up my phone, most of you may not know this, but my wifi on my phone gets blocked basically all day and all night and i only have a few hours i can be on it, and the only electronic i can be on during the day is the laptop that the school gave to me, which i still dont get how my mom blocks the wifi on this thing because the school owns it but whatever, im gonna stop ranting cause you probably dont care lol, anyway ill try to stay alive to upload this, tbh not much is keeping me alive, anyway heres the chapter, youre here for the fic, not my horrible mental health

\- - - - - - - - -

"Karl!? I haven't seen you in so long!" Nick yelled and ran up to him and hugged him"

George didn't know who he was, but he must have been good friends with Nick.

"Nick? I didn't know you would be here" Karl said.

"Okay, stop with your weird cheesy whatever that is for a second, We've got shit to discuss" Tommy said, annoyed.

"Tommy, be nice" Tubbo smacked his arm.

"Fine, fine, let's get on with it then" Tommy said.

Everyone sat in a circle on the ground.

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened-” Tommy started, but tubbo interrupted.

" Nope I already know what you're going to say, I'll be explaining this one"

Tommy rolled his eyes, but let his friend speak.

"As you know, it's true that we have lied about the war, as has Pogtopia. What actually happened was, we didn't declare independence or anything, our people were exiled. Eret and Wilbur had a huge fight, which made Eret go to the king and lied saying we were trying to declare independence, and their king was actually a really fair guy, and he knew what was up with Eret, and Eret wanted everything for himself, so he was going to fire Eret the next day, but be refused to exile us like Eret suggested, which made Eret mad" Tubbo paused, almost as if he was preparing himself for what he was going to say next.

"Eret got mad that he wouldn't get rid of us, and so he killed the king so that he became king, and he exiled us himself and told his kingdom that we killed the king, then their army chased us out, then we did something that wasn't right. We were you to make a peace treaty, then we ambushed them instead, which you already knew, and then the split happened, but that wasn't all" Tubbo explained.

"We also sent an assassin to kill Eret, and ultimately failed, so Pogtopia hates l'manburg and we hate Pogtopia, honestly we're both in the wrong, we should not have ambushed them and we shouldn't have tried to kill Eret, but they should not have killed the king, or try to kick us out because of a petty fight" Tubbo finally finished.

So bits and pieces from each perspective were correct, but overall, both sides were in the wrong, this was how most wars turned out in the end though, it was expected.

"I- wow... " Dream said "so... It was really Eret that... Killed my father. I never liked him, but I didn't know he would ever murder my father"   
Dream was looking down and fidgeting with his hands, he was obviously very stressed, his whole body was tense, and overall, you could tell he was stressed, George grabbed his hand to comfort him.

Dream looked up at George, "it'll be okay" George whispered.

"Okay, well, me and tubbo and Karl should leave now" Tommy said, "why did we even bring Karl?" He asked

"Because he knew nick, but yea, I'm tired" Tubbo said.

"Oh, okay bye" Nick said and Tommy, Tubbo, and Karl got up to leave.

They were about to leave, when Karl hesitated for a second and he pulled Nick up and kissed him before letting go and running out.

"I-... KARL WAIT! WHAT!?" He yelled, then jumped up and ran out of the room. George and dream laughed at him.

"Wow, and he made fun of us" George giggled.

\- - - - - - - - -

Nick ran after Karl and caught up with him in the corridor.

"Karl, i-" Nick was cut off from his sentence.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I haven't even seen you in years, and you're a prince and everything, but I just thought you might have still had feelings for me, but oh god im an idiot, we were just kids, fuck" He rambled.

"Karl, hey, shush for a second before jumping to conclusions" Nick laughed. "I mean yeah, I haven't seen you in forever, we've both changed so much. But I never forgot about you, and we could give it a chance, but first let's catch up a little. How about you stay here for a bit with me and George and dream, there's a bit of a party going on tomorrow, and you can come" Nick said.

"Really?” Nick nodded

" Of course "

"Wait. Dream. That other guy was dream!? Isn't he like the enemy of this kingdom, why is he here?" Karl asked.

"Long story" Nick sighed and the two walked back toward George's room.

\- - - - - - - - -

"You guys finally done making out in the hallway?" Dream asked once they got back, mocking Nick.

"Yes" Nick said

"We weren't making out!" Karl defended.

"Hmm you both gave very different answers, which one is true?" George questioned and everyone laughed.

"We should get some sleep" George said.

"Wait, everyone is sleeping in here?" Karl asked

"Yep, I mean, there's other rooms, but that's no fun, this is a sleepover" George said, and threw a blanket toward him.

The group of boys all layed in their respective places on the floor, -except for George, he was on his bed- and went to sleep.

The next day was planned to be the party. It was George's birthday. He was turning eighteen. The war was over 18 years ago and yet they were just finding the truth about it.

\- - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really really wanted to upload this saturday but i wasnt able to, im so sorry, but here is the chapter, hope you enjoyed, ill try to get the next upload as soon as possible


	10. Chapter 9. Clay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and dream have a heartfelt, sleep deprived talk, george learns his name, then the next day, its georges birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA so i havent been writing as much recently but i still have plenty written ahead so ill upload this next chapter lol  
> so i recently checked how many words i have written so far i dont remember if it was 10,000 or 100,000 and i cant check at the moment cause i cant use my phone, but i remember there being lots of numbers lol, its probably only 10,000 tbh and i probably wrote alot less than i thought, cause i usually have 1000 words per chapter so maybe im not as ahead as i thought  
> aight i checked, theres definitely not as much as i thought, theres 14494 words i really need to write more even though i thought ive been writing alot, theres probably only 1 or 2 chapters after at most tbh  
> welp off to write then, im still gonna upload this chapter even though im pretty behind i guess

\- - - - - - - - -

Dream woke up in the middle of the night. Everyone else was asleep, or so he thought.  
Until he looked up at George's bed and made eye contact with the other boy.

"Hey, you're awake too?" George whispered.

"Yea, I can't fall asleep" Dream whispered back.

They stayed silent for a second, trying to be quiet to not wake anyone up, until George sat up and patted the bed next to him, "come here" He whispered and dream went over. That way they can talk more easily.

"Since neither of us can sleep, let's just talk" George suggested and dream nodded.

"I actually have a question, I've been wondering it for a while" George said.

"Yeah, what is it?" The blonde asked

"Is dream your real name?" He asked

Dream contemplated if he should tell George his real name. Almost nobody knows his real name, not even king Eret knew his real name, the only alive people who knew was his sister and his mother.  
But dream decided he would tell.

"No, my real name is clay" He whispered more quiet then he needed to, but he only wanted George to here, and he was cautious in case someone was secretly awake or spying on them, dream was in a really risky situation and couldn't afford to be caught so he had to be on edge all the time.

"That's a cute name" George said accidentally then quickly regretted it "Oh shit, wait no I didn't mean it like that, I mean-”

"George stop freaking out, it's okay " Dream said

George caught his breath since he was rambling and calmed down.  
"Sorry" He said

"You don't need to apologize for anything" Dream smiled at him.

"Wait, in your kingdom, you hide your face, right?" George asked.

Dream nodded "the only person who's seen my face is my sister and mother" He said

"Why? I mean, I know you said it was like a tradition, but like- oh fuck this is weird, but im gonna say it anyway" George said "why do you cover up your face all the time, you're so pretty", George again, regretted his words and his face went cherry red.

Dream chuckled at him " I honestly don't know anymore, it just became a habit, my face always feels so weird without a mask now, like my face is naked, but its only a mask, I dunno" He said

"Oh" George said "I feel like I'm asking too many questions about you, sorry"

"Hey, I already said this earlier, you don't need to apologize for anything" Dream said

"I'm s- uhhh I mean okay" George stumbled over his words, trying not to apologize again. It's kinda a habit sometimes, to apologize for nothing at all.

George yawned, but they kept talking, he layed back against the headboard of his bed, next to dream.

"I'm asking too much about you, how about you ask something about me" George said.

"Okay, um.. " Dream thought about what to ask for a minute. "Do you know your mother? ... Wait shit that's kinda insensitive, you don't have to answer that" Dream said

"I've never met her, I don't even think me and my brother have the same mother, we've never really been told about it, dad doesn't really like talking about it" George said.

"What's your family like?" Dream asked.

"Well my father is kind, but he can get crazy, it's scary, he once tried to blow up the kingdom. And floris is really chill, he just kinda goes with the flow and he's really funny sometimes, I find it really sad that he fought in the war when he was still really young, only a young teen" George said

"Oh. Damn, your brother was still young during the war and he fought? Damn, he must be brave" Dream said

"He is" George smiled "what about your sister and your mom? what are they like?" George asked

"I haven't seen my mom in a few years, but she was really nice before she went.. And my sister is the sweetest, even though she can be cocky and sarcastic. She once almost stabbed me with a fork" Dream laughed.

George giggled a little too, but he started drifting off to sleep, but was trying to fight it.

"I wanna meet your sister one day once our kingdoms aren't enemies" He said, then he fell asleep, his head falling on dreams shoulder.

Dream also fell asleep soon too, even though he didn't want to and he thought it would have been best to move so the others didn't make fun of him and George for 'sleeping together' or whatever they'll think. But dream accidentally fell asleep with George's head still on his shoulder on his bed.

\- - - - - - - - -

"Ooh oh my god, dream, your sleeping with the prince from your enemy kingdom" He heard Nick said.

"It's a forbidden love" Karl said all cheesy like

"Shut up, we were up talking last night and I accidentally fell asleep here" Dream defended, getting out of George's bed. George was still fast asleep.

"Suuuure" Karl mocked then giggled.  
Dream walked out of the room, which made karl laugh even more and Nick started laughing too.

Karls hysterical laugh ended up waking george.  
"Mmn shut up" George rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"George and dream sitting in a tree-" Karl started singing

"What are you? A child?" George got out of his bed.

"No!"

"Well breakfast will be soon, so we gotta get ready. First of all, where did dream go? And second, Karl do you have a change of clothes, or do you need to borrow?" George asked

"First, he left because we were teasing him for sleeping with you, second, I don't have any extra clothes with me but I don't need to both any" Karl said.

"No Karl, it's no problem, you can borrow some of mine" Nick offered  
Karl reluctantly agreed and the three boys got ready in seperate rooms.

After they were ready, they headed to breakfast, dream was already there sitting with niki and her family, everyone else sat over there too.

"Hey dream, hi niki" George greeted, everyone else said hello to everyone too.

"George! Happy birthday!" She greeted him with a hug, and also hugged everyone else.  
George sat next to dream.

"Happy birthday, George" He said

"Thanks dream" He said

Everyone started eating their breakfast until George had a thought

"Dream, wait, if someone asks for your name what are you gonna say? You need like a fake name or something" George brought up.

"You're right, um... " Dream tried thinking of a name.

"How about sean" Nick suggested.

"That's a stupid name, but I guess I got nothing else, that'll take some getting used to, let's hope people don't ask my name" Dream laughed

Soon, king soot stood up to make an announcement and everyone looked at him. George already knew what he was going to say and was dreading it.

"Hello everyone, I hope you are all having a great morning, I would like to make an announcement, as you all should know, it is the eighteenth birthday of my wonderful son, George, George get up here" He said.

George awkwardly stood up and walked to the front of the room where the king stood.

"Happy birthday son" He said, then went to talk to everyone else again

"In a few hours, we will be having a party in the main hall, I hope to see you all there" He said, then sat down.

"You're already eighteen, all grown up, soon you'll take my spot as the king" Wilbur said, George nodded

"I want you to agree to always do what is best for this kingdom, and if you ever feel like you can't make a decision, you can always come to me" He said.

"Thank you" George said.

"You can go back to your friends now, have fun"

After that, George left and sat back down next to dream

"What did he say to you?" Nick asked.

"Just that I'd be king soon and I could always go to him for advice" George shrugged.

"It's a big thing becoming king" Dream said

"Yeah, but it probably won't happen for another few years" George said.

\- - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo heres another chapter, its kinda short, sorry bout that  
> aight well i gotta get to writing  
> hope you enjoy, you probably wont cause my writing sucks tbh, i just write to let my feelings out though, so i honestly dont care if people read it cause its something i like doing, its like venting without having to explain my feelings cause thats impossible, writing just helps clear my mind.  
> welp, thats all for now  
> Au Revoir  
> -arson


	11. Chapter 10. Slow Dancing In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was officially georges birthday, they had a party and did some (slow) dancing (in the dark).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa i actually havent gotten any writing done recently but imma fucking upload anyway YEET  
> -nvm, update, i couldnt upload on the weekend oof, and i didnt have time yesterday, but i did get a bit of writing done so yaay, when i finish my boring ass math work ill write more, im trying to get this uploaded before class starts tho. math is boring, have i ever mentioned how much I HATE TRIANGLES!? >:( aaaa yea well heres the chapter,enjoy  
> also hopefully i added the right song up top, i cant tell cause im on a school owned laptop and the fucking song on youtube is blocked wtf, im gonna go listen to it on spotify lol

\- - - - - - - - -

Soon after, everyone finished their breakfast, they said goodbye to niki and her family and went up to Georges room.

"We have a party soon, we should get ready" George said and went to his closet to get the clothes he was fitted for.

Everyone had to wear fancy clothes, even if they didn't want to, George hated the expensive fancy clothes to be honest, on three other hand, Karl was loving the nice clothes that Nick let him borrow.

Karl had never worn anything super expensive before, since he usually just lived a normal life in the village.

Once everyone was ready, it was about time for the party, so they headed down to the main hall, where everything was all set up. They saw niki and went over to her, she was wearing a beautiful pink dress and had her hair pinned back.

"Hey guys! You finally made it!" She greeted the boys.

"We're early still" Nick said

"We are? Oh, I guess I'm not that good at telling time, a lot of people are here already anyway, and music is going, let's go dance!" She said.

George quickly scanned the room, he saw his cousin darryl dancing with some boy with what looked like the fluffiest hair ever, straight out of an anime.

Some other boy was walking towards George and everyone else. Karl recognized him.

"Alex? How did you get here?" He asked.

"Karl! You're here too!? I just snuck in cause I didn't wanna be left out, did you sneak in- wait a minute! You're with the prince what the fuck!" The boy, Alex said, he seemed to be super hyper and kinda loud and charismatic.

"Yeah, I came here yesterday with one of the guards and the gardener and I met George and I already knew Nick, and they invited me to stay!" Karl said, with just as much energy as the other boy.

"Who's this blonde dude?" Alex asked, pointing to dream.

"I-uh" Everyone was looking at dream at this point.  
Was this guy to be trusted to know that he was dream? Or should he give him the fake name?

"Okay, you can't tell anyone, can you keep a secret?" George asked.

"A secret! For the prince of l'manburg!? Yeah!" The hyper boy said.

"I'm dream. From pogtopia, but you can't tell anyone" Dream said quietly, making sure nobody else would be able to listen in.

"What? Really? No, you're supposed to be an enemy! What are you doing here!? And with the fucking prince?" Alex asked.

"Nothing much, he's here as a friend, now you should go have fun, we should all split up and party and stuff" George said, and they went off.

Alex tried to go off with Karl but then Nick took karls arm and they were having a glaring contest of sorts.

While the others Went off, George and dream stayed together and went over to where there was food and drinks.

George got some fruit punch and just stood by the wall, dream also got a fruit punch.

"Well, this is your birthday party George" Dream laughed

"Ugh Don't say that, it sounds so childish" George groaned.

"Yeah, but it's true, what else would this be" Dream said and took a sip of the fruit punch.

"Fuck, someone spiked this, don't drink too much" He said.

"How can you tell?" George asked.

"It reeks of alcohol, and it doesn't even taste like anything good, whoever did this has no taste in booze" Dream complained.

George looked around the room, there was a man that stood out in the crowds, it was a man stumbling and swaying around the room, definitely wasted.

"Schlatt." George mumbled.

"Huh?" Dream questioned.

"See that dude stumbling around with a beer bottle in his hand? That's schlatt, he probably did it" George said.

"I don't know who that is but makes sense" Dream said.

The two boys set down the cups of "fruit punch" Since they didn't feel like getting drunk.

"Should we go dance?" Dream asked.

"Like... Together?" George asked and dream nodded, but George agreed and the two boys walked over to where everyone was dancing.

They saw Nick and Alex basically fighting while trying to dance with Karl, it was actually quite hilarious. Karl looked like he had no idea what to do and was absolutely embarrassed.  
Then a girl went over to them and dragged Alex away. She was significantly taller than him and he looked intimidated by her.

George just laughed and turned back over to dream.

"Well, shall we?" Dream held out his hand and George took it.

"This is super cheesy" George said as they began dancing.

"Come on, it's fun" Dream said and spun George around.  
"Okay, I guess this is kinda fun" George laughed

Their fun was cut short when a girl came up and stopped them  
"Excuse me, I hate to cut this friendly dance short, but could I dance with the prince?" the girl asked really cockily and not nicely at all.

" Nope, he's all reserved for me" Dream said then winked, which made George blush and made the girl get slightly annoyed.

"Just one dance, I'll make it the best time you've ever had" She said suggestively

"Sorry, no thanks" George said, slightly repulsed, he'd rather just have fun with his friend.

"Princes like you are always the same" She said and stormed off.

"What did she mean by that, 'princes like me are always the same'?"

" Eh, don't worry about her, let's have some more fun and dance" Dream said and took Georges hands.

A slow song came on next.

"Let's sit this one out" George tried to let go but dream wrapped his arms around Georges waist. "Wha-"

" Come on Georgie, let's dance" Dream said.

"Dream-"

" Call me clay, nobody else is paying attention now, pretend we're in our own little world" Dream said, pulling George closer.

"C-clay... " George mumbled, then wrapped his arms around dream as the boys began to dance with the rhythm of the song.

The two boys swayed from side to side as the song went on, George was lost in his thoughts, so was dream. They were both thinking of each other.

give me reasons we should be complete

Dream was a traitor to his kingdom, flirting with the prince of his enemies, the son of the man he grew up believing killed his father, even though that was false. Dream hated to admit it, but he was catching feelings and he felt like more of a simp than anything else.

you should be with him i cant compete

George on the other hand was also catching feelings for the other boy, but thought that dream was just one of those people that flirts with everyone and he never really took a hint.  
Even though he should have, dream flirted with him too much for it to be a casual thing, and it was obvious that he didn't treat anyone else the same.

\- - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo another chapter, im sorry i feel like i havent updated this in a while even though its been only a few days lol, i guess its cause i usually write a shit ton, with fics where i really like the idea aand i have it planned out, i get so many ideas and its easy to write so i write alot and this fic has been like that, recently i havent written much cause ive been super busy and exhausted, but i still try to write more lol
> 
> yea anyway thats all for now, à bientôt (i had to copy and paste the accents lmfao that took longer than it needed to if i was on my phone but im not)


	12. Chapter 11. gogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'manburg has an unexpected visitor, dream reveals himself to the king, and a little kid calls george 'gogy'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit this is the last chapter i have copy pasted as a draft in wattpad, i need to remember to put the rest in drafts when i get home. ive decided to upload this tho because i feel bad when i dont upload aaa  
> also idk if i adressed this earlier in the fic, but when talking about eret, i will use either he or they pronouns to avoid confusion with anyone who doesnt know, eret uses any pronouns, so yea lol

\- - - - - - - - -

Everyone was having fun, hanging around friends or family, and dancing around, when suddenly everything went silent. Not silent as in the music, because the music was still playing, but all the people stopped talking, there was a sudden mask over all the fun people were having.  
Something was happening.

George saw Tommy and some other guards run out of the room.  
Some of the more casual guards were off duty for the few hours that the party was going on, but most guards were still working, what was so urgent? George wanted to check it out.  
He dragged dream over to the nearest door an peeked out. This door faced the main hall.

George couldn't see what was happening, but he saw his father, he saw techno blade, Tommy, and other guards. And someone was at the door.

George only saw his face for a split second, but he knew who it was. Dream saw too.

"Eret" They both said in unison and looked at each other.

"What is he doing here? Does he know you're here?" George frantically whispered.

"He doesn't know I'm here, he should think that I'm in a different kingdom helping then out" Dream said.

"Why would he be here? And how did he get in the walls?" George asked.

"I don't know" Dream said, they turned toward the door, and they could faintly hear the conversation happening across the hall.

"Get out of my kingdom immediately" Wilbur said, eret laughed at that.

"Why? I'm just here for the party" Eret said slyly.

"You're not welcome here, now leave, or I will have you executed for trespassing, I don't even know how you got here" Wilbur said.

"Oh, I just killed a few of the guards at the gate" Eret laughed again.

Dream and George were looking at each other.  
"We gotta do something" Dream whispered.

"You can't be caught, you'll be killed" George said

"I don't care, what if eret kills more people" Dream said, he pulled his mask out.

"Why do you have the mask?" George asked.

"I never know when I'll need it" He put it on his face, he never wanted eret to see his actual face.

"I don't care if I'll get killed, but I don't know what eret has planned, and he has ways to get what he wants"

George decided to go with him and the two walked out.  
Eret noticed dream, and Wilbur noticed George with dream.

George immediately regretted it, now Wilbur is going to think that George was a traitor, what if George got killed too before he got the chance to explain.

"Dream! What a pleasant surprise!" Eret said.

"George, what is going on, don't say you're working with pogtopia" Wilbur said, he looked betrayed.

"It's not what it looks like I swear!" George frantically said, ready to explain everything.

" I have no idea why eret is here, I have nothing to do with him, and he had no idea I was here, I actually forced George to come out here to stop eret" Dream said. "We'll explain everything later, but can we get eret out of here? " Dream asked.

"Why are you here?" Dream asked eret.

"Come on dream, you must be here for similar reasons, there's no way you wouldn't, you know what I want, I know what you want" Eret said.

"You have no idea why I'm here, now leave, and I'm pretty sure the king here said you would be executed for trespassing because it's illegal for you to be here" Dream said, even though he knew that made him a hypocrite, because it was also illegal for him to be in this kingdom too.

"You're here illegally too" Eret said.

"Yeah but...i think it's more acceptable because I'm here by invitation from the prince" Dream said

"This has gone on long enough, eret, you know you're not welcome here, and honestly I don't care what you have to say, if you need to say something, send a letter or something, if you don't leave, I will have my guard kill you right here" Wilbur said, and technoblade Pointed his axe at eret.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave for now, but I'll be back" Eret dramatically turned and walked away.

"We need more guards by the gates now" Wilbur said to Tommy, and he nodded and walked off through the halls.

"Now, why the hell are you here too?" He asked to dream.

"I let him in, he's my friend, he doesn't agree with eret at all and he wants a truce between our countries once he's king of pogtopia, and also Tommy and tubbo told us everything that actually happened during the war and we want to help both our kingdoms understand, like how pogtopia thinks you killed the king but it was really eret" George started sputtering out everything he knew, he didn't want dream to be kicked out or killed, and he definitely didn't want to be seen as a traitor for being with dream.

Wilburs eyes widened at the mention of the war. "You can't tell anyone, and I will forget about all this, dream, my son trusts you so I will accept that, you try anything and you know the consequences" He said.

Dream nodded "yessir"

Wilbur dismissed everyone to go back to what they were doing, but he grabbed dreams shoulder, holding him back for a second.

"Dream?" He asked, sounding more compassionate than before

"Yes?" dream asked.

" Take care of George for me" Wilbur smiled

"I will" Dream said, and Wilbur walked off.

"Dream hurry up!" George yelled from across the hallway when he realized dream wasn't behind him.

"Coming!" dream ran toward him.

\- - - - - - - - -

When dream and George walked back to the party, karl and Nick ran up to them.

" Bro where the fuck were you guys!? Were you fucking in a closet or something?" Karl asked

"Shut up, no we weren't, eret showed up, and dream could have died cause he was idiotic enough to go there" George said

"Why was eret here!?" Nick asked

"We have no idea, but I'm pretty sure that eret wants 'revenge' for something that never happened to make pogtopia like him more" Dream said

"Revenge for what?" Nick asked

"Killing my father, even though we know that it was actually eret who killed him" Dream said.  
Dream had a saddened expression on his face he took of the mask before they walked into the party hall. Dream always seemed more sad when his father was brought up, that was expected though, as much as it seemed casual, dream had lost his father, even though he barely even knew him and probably didn't remember him at all.

Dream had heard stories about his father from his mom, she always told the grandest stories to him, about his father being the kindest king in the kingdom and how he went out in the village a lot to converse with the people and help those in need.

Dream never knew his father, but he knew that he was a kind man, people from any kingdom could tell you that, even the people of l'manburg.

"Karl! I finally got away from that devilish woman!" The boys heard alex running to them.

"Hurry, hide me before she finds me again" He said and hid behind Karl, obvious fear in his eyes.

"What the hell is happening?" George asked

"She's after me" Alex said, quaking as he saw her searching the room.

"Alex! You piece of shit" They heard an Irish? accent say as she saw him.

"Aah minx! I didn't see you there" He said and she glared "AAA PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He ran away

"What a weird guy" Dream said

"He's absolutely terrified of minx, even though she can be super nice. I have to deal with this super often" Karl shrugged.

"I feel bad for you bro" Nick joked

"Well don't, it's quite hilarious" Karl laughed

The boys all hung out for a while until the party finished, which meant that it was finally time for  
"Cake!!!" Karl yelled and ran toward the dining hall, he ended up racing a literal child and won, which wasn't that hard cause it was a child, but he celebrated it either way.

All of the tables were moved to the side and instead there was one big table in the middle with a cake and some other smaller things like cake pops, cupcakes, a chocolate fountain, fudge, some fruit, ice cream, pie, and other things.

And it seemed like all of that extra stuff was brought from other countries cause as soon as others saw George, they were asking him to try some of it.

"Here try this!"  
"No, this"  
Everyone wanted foods from their kingdoms to be recognized.

There were many things that could not have been made in this kingdom due to the conditions.

"Excuse me, prince George?" he heard a small child behind him and he turned around to look at her.

George smiled and Crouched to be at eye level with the girl.

" Yes?" He asked

"Would you please try this cake pop I made?" She asked and held out the cake pop.

"Of course" He smiled and took it.

"Thank you! Happy birthday gogy" She said and ran off, George ate the cake pop that was doused in sprinkles.

"How was the cake pop gogy"? " dream asked, mocking the name

" Don't call me that " George laughed

"You know that's not happening" Nick said

\- - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight heres another fic  
> im in math class again so once i finish my work i will hopefully get some writing done lol  
> anyway i hope you like the fic, ive probably said this a billion times but it will get alot more interesting soon
> 
> so i just wanna talk about some personal stuff really quick, you dont have to read it, i just wanna say it. ive been with my significant other for 3 months since yesterday and coincidentally one of my friends has been with her girlfriend for 2 months since yesterday (and shes prob reading this fic hello there friend, you know who you are) lmfao but yea i just thought that was insane. well anyway imma go now  
> au revoir  
> -Arson


	13. chapter 12. Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, Dream, Sapnap and Karl go to the arcade. Dream and George play DDR, and karl and sapnap have a bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for not uploading in a while, my power was out for a few days and i had no way to get on ao3 till today, so i will upload a few chapters today because i already have some updated on wattpad  
> So I've basically doubled the amount I had written overnight... I was up basically all night writing cause it's getting more interesting and easier to write and Ive had later parts planned out since day one so I went from 100 pages which is around last Chapter to 200 pages where I am currently writing lol. So I might update a little more frequently hopefully
> 
> update, ive tripled it from here lmfao, im writing this a few days after i got my power back lol

\- - - - - - - - -

"We should all sneak out and go to the village" Nick suggested

"We should! It's George's birthday so we should have some fun" Dream said

"What if they recognize you guys?" Karl asked

"It'll be fine, we've snuck out before" Nick said

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go" George jumped up and went to his closet to get the commoner clothes he had.

Once everyone was changed out of anything that could give them away as royal, other than Karl, they headed out.

They managed to sneak out of the palace without being caught again, even though it was harder cause they were in a bigger group, it was a lot easier when it was just George and Nick.

But soon enough, they were all out, and walking towards the village.

"Karl, you know this place better than any of us, what's a fun place?" George asked

"Ooh I know a great place! Follow me!" He ran off and the rest of the boys ran after him, soon they showed up at an arcade.

"We gotta keep track of time so we don't stay out too long and get caught, but this place is so fun, I'm here most of my free time" Karl said and they followed him in.

Some of the employees there recognized him since he's there super often, and he knew most of the people that worked there.

"Eyy sam, we're gonna need some tokens" Karl said to the man at the ticket desk.

"Of course Karl, how many people?" He asked.

"Four" Karl said after counting everyone, himself, George, dream, and Nick

The worker, Sam, handed them cups of tokens and they went off and sat in a booth before going off.

"Anyone hungry? This place has great pizza" Karl said

"Ooh I haven't had pizza in years!" George said

"What!? How!? We gotta get this man some pizza!" Karl yelled

"Nick, come with me to order the pizza" Karl jumped up and pulled Nick out of his seat and they went off.

"I actually don't think I've ever had pizza" Dream said

"Yeah, I've only had it a few times, the chefs at the palace never really make anything like that. George said.

" Well, how's your birthday been?" Dream asked

"Pretty good actually, I haven't had a birthday this fun ever" George said.

Karl and Nick came running back to the booths soon later

"Ooh the employees know it's your birthday and they're gonna sing you the song when they bring the pizza!" Karl started hysterically laughing

"What? Why? Tell them not to!" George panicked.

"Nope! They're already on the way"

The employees had party hats and pizza and they handed dream, George, Karl, and Nick party hats too before they started singing.

George sinked farther in the seat as he started to get embarrassed. Once the song was over, everyone in the area clapped and George felt like dying in that moment.

"It'll be fine, stop being over dramatic George" Nick said

"Yeah, let's eat this pizza!” dream said and grabbed a slice.

They all started eating the pizza and in no time, they ate the entire thing, and got up to play some arcade games.

" Nick! Let's go play that one!" Karl Pointed across the room and they ran off, leaving George and dream alone again.

"They always do this" George said and facepalmed.

"Yeah, but let's let them be, they're probably gonna go make out in a corner or something" Dream said and they started walking in the other direction to go see what games were there.

They saw something called "guitar hero" And thought it looked interesting.

"Let's try this" George suggested and grabbed a fake guitar and sat in one of the stools, dream did the same and they inserted their tokens, starting the game.

There was a list of songs to choose from and George flipped through them, they could hear previews of them, and they decided to just choose the song that was easiest just to get used to the controls, the song was called "slow ride" (I stg I've played that song so fucking much I hate it aaa)

Dream was hitting all the notes while George was struggling a bit.

"George to have to strum it once it hits that line" Dream pointed at the part where you have to hit the notes  
"And you just click the colored button that matches" Dream said

"I'm colorblind" George deadpanned

"they're also in order the same on screen and guitar" Dream said

The two played a few more songs before going to find something else to do.

Dream went up to one of those claw machine things.  
"Dream, what are you doing? Even we know that those things are rigged" George tried to pull him away.

"No George wait, trust me, I'm gonna win a prize, and I'm gonna give it to you"

George reluctantly agreed and watched dream control the claw to go over a stuffed animal and the claw went down and actually grabbed it, the claw went up and over and dropped the stuffed bear into the slot

"What the hell! How did you do that!? I thought they were rigged not to work" George gasped as dream grabbed the bear and handed it to George.

"Just luck I guess" He chuckled.

The bear was really soft and fluffy, George had never seen a stuffed animal like this, especially not in person, since he's only ever had hand-me-downs that he got from his father and grandfather and so on for who knows how long.

"Thank you clay" George hugged the taller boy  
Dream was slightly startled by the use of his real name, but nevertheless, Hugged George back, smiling.

"No problem gogy" He said, then started wheezing when George glared at him.

meanwhile, Nick and Karl were playing a racing game.

" There's no way you're gonna beat me!" Nick turned the wheel as his virtual character drifted on a sharp turn.

"No, I'm fairly confident that I will" Karl sped past Nick, they were approaching the finish line fast, but Nick had a trick up his sleeve, he crashed his car into karls to throw him off balance, then Nick did a speed boost to cross the finish line. As soon as he did, he jumped up and faced Karl

"See, don't underestimate me Karl" Nick smirked

"That was just a lucky round, let's go play something else, and I will beat you" Karl said

"Bet"

"What are we betting?"

"If I win, you have to kiss me" Nick smirked

"And if I win you buy me candy" Karl laughed and ran off to find a fun game to play, they ended up playing lazer tag.

They each got a lazer gun and a thing they had to strap around them, which sensed the layers that got shot at them.

A timer counted down, then Nick and Karl both entered the rink through seperate doors.

It was a big room full of obstacles, and walls and stairs, nick ran up the stairs and took cover in a corner behind some barriers and Waited for Karl.

He didn't hear anything or see anything, so he stood up for a second to look down the stairs, which a railing was right next to him, but right as he looked down, he heard someone and a lazer gun was pointed at him.

"I win" Karl said and started shooting.

\- - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning on chapters hopefully being longer too. This chapter is kinda short but it doesn't matter lol  
> Well I hope ur liking the story cause I really am  
> also im sorry for not updating in a while


	14. Chapter 13. candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick loses the bet and has to buy karl candy instead. Wilbur and george discuss the probability of betrayal, and they make fun of tommy's obsession with woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa so so so sorry for not being able to update, there's a power outage in my state and I haven't been able to get any power or connection for long. My phone is finally charged enough to be able to do something so I'll try to upload this chapter

\- - - - - - - - -

"Haha now you have to buy me candy!!" Karl laughed once they left the lazer tag area, they needed to find George and dream so they could get back to the palace before morning

"Damn, and I thought I was doing good" Nick pouted.

"You were, but you cornered yourself, and you're very loud, you basically stomped to your hiding spot, it's like to were asking to be killed" Karl said

Nick had no counter argument to that, and they just walked around looking for dream and George. They were silent, but it wasn't awkward, it was just a nice, comfortable silence.

Soon, they spotted George and dream playing dance dance revolution and went over to them, George was winning

"Go gogy go!" Karl laughed, which made dream start wheezing and mess up, and it annoyed George But he laughed and messed up too

"Come on shitheads we gotta go" Nick said

"We gotta get back to the palace, but Nick is buying me candy first" Karl said

"Why?" Dream asked

"It was a bet" Nick mumbled

"Yeah! And you lost!" Karl yelled, then the boys walked out of the arcade and towards the candy store

"What was the bet?" George asked

Nick went quiet, he didn't want to admit what his side of the bet was, he would get teased non stop.

"Ooh Nick! You're too flustered to admit it!" Karl laughed  
"We went to play lazer tag, if he won, I had to kiss him and if I won, then he buys me candy, obviously I won" He added on

George, Karl and dream all started laughing

"I- oh my god Nick! You were that cocky” George laughed

" Yeah, I mean, you could have just asked, but nope, you don't get to now" Karl said, then broke out into laughter

"Nick is a mega simp" Dream whispered really loudly to George and Karl, making sure that Nick heard

"I am not!" Nick hit dream in the arm.  
Everyone quieted down before going into the candy store and Karl picked out some candy and Nick bought it. Then they all started to head back.

The night was filled with joking and laughter and fun, nobody wanted it to end. But nevertheless, it did, and they snuck back into the palace quietly and back into georges room and they all fell asleep almost immediately.

\- - - - - - - - -

They were waken up too early but couldn't complain, George had to go do something early, the others didn't have to go but they were waken up too for some reason.

The boys all sat in Georges room, early in the morning, while George was out doing who knows what, George didn't even know what he was woken up so early for, he was led by a guard to where his father and brother were.

"Mmm why'd you wake me up so early?" George asked.

"George first of all, we know you and your friends have been going out at night, and I'd like to let you know you don't need to sneak out, you are able to take initiative over your own life, you're eighteen, you're going to be king soon, so do what you want" Wilbur said and smiled

"Okay, you woke me up at 5am to say that?" George asked

"No, there is something more serious going on. When eret visited, we found out he was planning something, we don't know what he's planning but we need to prepare for possibly war, and, betrayal" The king said

"Betrayal? You don't mean-"

"Dream, he's from the enemy kingdom, he could be lying to you, he might betray you, don't let your emotions get the better of you. Now I'm not going to be the guy that's like 'don't have any friends, don't trust anyone', I'm just telling you to he careful, trust who you want, but don't be careless about it, we need to be ready for any possibility" Floris stated.

George didn't even want to think about dream betraying him, even though it could happen. Dream was some unknown mysterious person, even to the people in pogtopia, he could easily be lying.

Would dream do something like that?  
George didn't know the answer to that question, he was scared of what the answer could be, but George couldn't always be pessimistic, he needs to believe in his friends

"Dream isn't going to betray me, why would he betray me for eret when he doesn't even trust eret or like eret? King eret has never seen dreams face and doesn't know his real name, he barely knows him, I may have only known him for a few days but I trust him, and if he betrays me, that's my fault" George said.

"Good, believe in yourself and believe in your friends, I hope that you find a way to get a truce between l'manburg and pogtopia" Wilbur said "you can go now, that's all I needed" He added

George nodded and left the room, going back to his room, and collapsing onto his bed.

"What was that about?" Dream asked

"Just my father, he wanted to talk about shit, he knows about us sneaking out and said we can just go whenever, and then we also talked about pogtopia, cause we don't know what eret is planning and it could be anything" George said, then buried himself under the covers of his bed and went to sleep for another few hours

\- - - - - - - - -

"Georgie, wake up" He heard a soft whisper

"Mmm five more minutes" George groaned and rolled over

"George come on, everyone else is already eating breakfast" Dream said and ran a hand through Georges hair

"I just wanna sleep" George said

"I know, but we have things to do and we need to eat" Dream said and grabbed the blanket that George had over him.

"Aaa it's cold, give it back!" George got up to grab his blanket back

"No, get ready we're gonna go eat breakfast" Dream said

"Fine" George went into his closet and got ready, once he was done, the boys went down to breakfast

"Finally! George you sleep so much" Nick laughed

"Shut up" George pouted

King soot stood up to make an announcement like every morning he has been.

"Hello everyone, I hope you are all having another wonderful day, today is just a free day to just socialize and wander around and do whatever, just a free day with little events, we do have a few events going on throughout the day, other than that, that's it" He announced, then sat down as people clapped.

George already knew what was going to happen. Since George was going to be king, he was going to need to marry someone, meaning he would need to meet people, and if George knew one thing, he knew that this was going to be hell.

Before any of that happened though, George was going to just have fun with his friends.

Karl!" They heard a yell from behind

"Oh no" Karl mumbled, it was that loud kid, alex again

"Help! I finally escaped minx, she's distracted by schlatt" He panted, tired from running

"Nope, you can deal with that crazy lady on your own, I'm eating my pancakes, pancakes over woman any day" Karl said

"Ooh don't let Tommy find out you said that" George said

"What? Pancakes over woman?" Karl repeated

"Yeah, Tommy is kinda woman crazy if I'm being honest, he would probably die for a random woman he sees on the street" George said

\- - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hii  
> So if this chapter uploads I might upload the next chapter early too because I'm behind in my upload schedule cause of the power outage
> 
> Me and my family are safe and we're dealing with the shitty weather  
> There's just a cold front and power is out in Texas and Mexico  
> Texas shares power with Mexico and power lines are frozen, and for some reason we can't borrow power from neighboring states, which is kinda stupid, but it's fine  
> Anyway that's all
> 
> Au revoir  
> -arson


	15. Chapter 14. cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and tubbo discuss women, then go visit the prison, then george has to go hang out with groups of people and they bake cupcakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to catch up with my upload schedule and fast writing and also power outage so I'll upload this chapter while I still can  
> Enjoy!!

\- - - - - - - - -

"And then I went up to the lady and said 'excuse me you are my girlfriend' and she just laughed at me!” Tommy yelled, frustrated

" Tommy, you can't just go up to a person like that, you gotta get to know them first " Tubbo laughed

"Yeah but I'm too awkward for that! It's better to get it done and do the rest later!"

"That's not how things work though, how about we forget about this and go check out the new prison that just got built" Tubbo suggested

"I don't wanna see Sam nook, that dude scares me" Tommy said

"Sam nook?" Tubbo asked, confused by the nickname

"Yea, Sam nook, he's like tomorrow nook but Sam. And he makes me do things like go get stuff for him" Tommy grimaced

"Well, we're going anyway" Tubbo grabbed tommys arm and dragged him out of the palace walls, towards the new prison.

When they got there, Sam greeted them

"Hello there Tommy and tubbo" He said

"Hi Sam, how's the prison?" Tubbo asked

"It took a long time, but I finally finished it, I feel like I was kind of underpaid though"

The prison was a big, elegant building that was elaborate on the inside and was 'impossible' to escape

"Do you need more money! I can convince king moneybags to get you more!" Tommy said

"That would be appreciated, but you really don't have to Tommy"

"I'll do it right now, BITCH BOY I'M COMING TO TAKE YOUR MONEY!" Tommy yelled, running towards the castle again

Tubbo laughed "he's like this all the time, we'll be right back" He said, then ran after his feral friend

\- - - - - - - - -

"Wilbur! Wilbur! Sam needs money now or he's gonna kill everyone! He's burning down the village! Aaa arson!" Tommy yelled

"Calm down, I already know that that's a lie" Wilbur said

"Sam feels like he was underpaid for the prison, and for the amount of work he's done, I believe that he deserves some more money" Tubbo said calmly

"Okay, I'll get him sufficient payment immediately" The king smiled kindly

Tommy and tubbo were about to leave, but then Wilbur asked tommy to stay back for a moment

"Hey tommy?" He asked

"Yeah?"

"Don't cause too much havoc around, remember, you have a high responsibility as a guard and my right hand man" Tommy nodded

"Alright, well I'm going to go find some WOMEN!" Tommy said enthusiastically then ran out to find tubbo, and probably some women.

\- - - - - - - - -

George sighed as he trudged toward the dining room, his friends at his sides. Sadly, he was not going there for mealtime, rather, he was there to have to socialize to people he probably didn't know.

This was going to be a long day.

When the boys walked in, they saw a crowd of people.  
"There's so many people" George whispered to dream, he was honestly worrying about little to say the least, he's never had to deal with so many people in one place until recently and he didn't know how to deal with the anxiety.

George felt dreams hand on his as a way of comforting, George was basically radiating vibes of anxiety, and dream attemped to calm the shorted boy down.

It worked, but then George had to let go of his hand due to the two being in public, and also they got seperated in three crowd as George had to go to the front of the room, and dream was not able to accompany him.

George felt vulnerable without his friends at his side, but he acted as though he was fine and did this on the daily.

He cleared his throat "hello everyone" He said loudly to get people's attention over all the commotion in the room.  
Everyone quieted down and focused their attention on the prince.

George explained what was going to happen, everyone was going to split into groups and the next few hours, he will have to spend with each group and do activities.

The first activity was going to be baking, and they were going to donate all the sweets to the village since there would be too much for everyone to eat anyway.

Once they baking was done with the first group, then it would be time to do something else with the next and so on, there were three groups.  
George was lucky that he at least got to take his friends with him.  
They led the first group to the kitchen, the chef, ranboo was there waiting.

"Hey ranboo" George greeted

"Hello there, that's a lot of people, please don't ruin the kitchen" Ranboo said, George couldn't tell how he felt about it because his face was covered up with a mask and sunglasses, but he was probably worried about the kitchen being destroyed by a bunch of random people he didn't know.

"I'll make sure nothing happens" Nick said

"Yeah sure, I totally trust your word" Ranboo said sarcastically, but nonetheless, he left the kitchen.

"Alrighty everyone! We're all going to make batches of cupcakes together, then we're going to hand them out around the village" George said

This was the most talking he's done in so long, and he was with a large crowd too, he doesn't even talk this much with friends but he had to do what was expected of him.

George knew that this whole thing was to get him closer to people and possibly find a love interest of some sort, but he knew that wasn't happening. And that may or may not partially be due to the fact that he was falling for someone already, and he was falling hard.

\- - - - - - - - -

Everyone got out the baking materials and some mixing bowls, everyone was split in small groups, Karl and Nick were making their own batch and had ditched George and dream, and everyone else was in groups of 2 to 4. George had to go around to different groups and socialize and help out of needed, it was really boring, but he had dream with him.

They heard Karl sighing and acting like a damsel in distress.  
"Oh noo, whatever shall I do? I cannot mix my cupcake batter, if only a strong man could save me" He said, attempting to keep a straight face.

"I'll help" Nick said

"No, I said a big strong man, not a hey mamas lesbian" Karl smacked his shoulder

"Hey looks like dream can go and help you" George said. He was preoccupied trying to figure out how to help another group, he's never make cupcakes before and he had no idea how to do anything and neither did this group.

George looked over at dream and saw what he was doing, they were continuing their weird role play, but George was able to find out what to put in the bowl next from watching.

While he was mixing the bowl, his eyes wandered and he caught himself staring at dream again, the way he casually just did whatever he wanted with no worries and no anxiety. The way he confidently stood, without a worry in the world, even though he was in the "enemies" Kingdom

Dream caught George staring and Georges gaze darted away quickly out of embarrassment.

"Hey George" A girl whispered to him

"Yeah?" He asked

"You like that boy don't you?" She asked. George froze, was he that obvious?? What if other people knew, what if dream knew? What if-  
Never mind, George needed to stop panicking and just answer the damn question, it had a simple answer.

"I- no"

And yet, it was not easy to admit that answer just yet.

George's heart was racing. He got called out. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to admit his feelings. He couldn't. But deep down he knew he had to eventually, and soon cause dream wasn't going to be there every day

\- - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo okay that's another chapter out the window  
> I've been watching true crime shows a lot recently, I have a lot downloaded on Netflix and some podcasts on Spotify lol  
> Anyway I got nothing important rn so I'mma go
> 
> Au revoir  
> -arson


	16. chapter 15. frosting mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karl makes a mess in the kitchen, ranboo finds out and gets mad at nick, they hanf out cupkakes, then go on a scavanger hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I've written a lot so be greatful for 3 chapters in one day lmfao (if ur on ao3, ur reading this a few days l8r than wattpad)

\- - - - - - - - -

While the cupcakes were in the ovens, everyone started to prepare the frosting, and put it all in the funnel things. Once they finished, all the cupcakes were done and cooled and ready to be frosted.

Frosting the cupcakes was the most fun part, but also the hardest part. Karl in particular was struggling and wouldn't let anyone help him.

"I got it! I don't need your help" He said a final time and tried to focus on making the cupcakes, then the frosting exploded out of the funnel and got all over the counter and all over Karl and nicks clothes, a little of it on karls face  
The two boys started laughing.

"You got some frosting on your face" Nick pointed out.

"Where?" Karl wiped off his face but didn't get it

"Here I'll get it" Nick said and wiped off the frosting off karls face

"There's such a big mess" Karl said, looking around, not looking at Nick since his face was bright red from blushing

"Karl! I could have helped you" Nick laughed

"I didn't need your help, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't distract me" Karl pouted, trying to wipe the frosting off of his hoodie.

"Ranboo is going to be so mad oh my god" George said when he saw the mess.

"Hey don't blame me!” nick said

" I won't, but ranboo will, you were the one that said you would make sure nobody made a mess"

"Fuck"

Karl started hysterically laughing "oh my god he's gonna be soooo mad at you"

"Shut up"

"Make me"

"Okay fine, I will" Nick walked over to karl, and put a hand on the side of the other boys face, then kisses him.

Karl panicked for a second, not expecting Nick to actually do that. They've suggested things like this in just casual conversation but never actually kissed.

"Oh my god stop making out and clean up the fucking frosting" Dream said, the two boys pulled away from the kiss

"Oh my god oh my god" Karl mumbled to himself and touched a hand to his lips.

"What happened! Why is there frosting all over the counter!?” ranboo walked into the kitchen  
Nick and Karl looked terrified

" I leave for like 20 minutes and come back to this? Nick you said you wouldn't make a mess"

"I didn't, it was Karl"

"You probably had something to do with it, at least clean it up before it dries there"

Nick sighed before grabbing a wipe and he started cleaning the counters, everyone else just continued decorating their cupcakes and laughed. The people laughing the most were obviously Karl, dream, and george though.

\- - - - - - - - -

After what seemed like forever, all the cupcakes were ready, and the first group was done, and it was time to hand out cupcakes around the village with the second group.

George met with the group in the dining hall.

"Okay as you can see, there's a bunch of cupcakes now! So what we're going to do is pass them out in the village, then give them leftover to the bakery" George said

He led everyone out. Everyone had a plate with a few cupcakes on each.

A little boy from the village ran up to them

"What are you guys doing with all those cupcakes prince George?" He asked

"We're handing them out to everyone in the village, do you want one?" George offered a cupcake to the boy. He nodded and took it.

"I'm gonna go tell all my friends!" The boy said then ran off.

Everyone else was splitting off and going around with their friends, which wasn't really the plan but George didn't mind, he'd rather hang out with his friends anyway.

Karl and Nick were changing out of their frosting covered clothes at the moment, so it was just him and dream.

"George I'm booored" Dream whined

"Me too but we have to finish this, then we have to go be even more bored with the last group"

Dream sighed.

"Let's go give out these cupcakes really quick then just chill out on a bench or something" Dream said and George nodded.

"I'll beat you!" Dream basically ran off.

George ended up handing out his cupcakes first and sat on the bench, waiting for dream, who eventually showed up.

"What took you so long?" George asked and laughed. Dream plopped down on the bench next to George.

"Unlike you, I'm not a super well known prince that anyone would take cupcakes from without it being suspicious" Dream sighed

"Oh! They thought you were a creep!" George laughed even more

"Shut up!" Dream joked

"I don't want to, you creep" George smirked

Dream wanted to kiss George. To wipe that smug look off his pretty face, but he was interrupted.

"Prince George! Nobody will take my cupcakes, they say I'm scary, can you help me, all the village kids love you" A boy said, walking up to him

"Of course!" George stood up and went over to him, leaving dream on the bench all alone.  
Damn. Rejected.

Soon after that, nick and Karl showed up.

"Why do we look like you're contemplating your life?" Nick asked

"Nick, i- you can't tell anyone, promise me you won't"

"We won't! We won't"

"I just- I really like George.. Like REALLY like him, but I have no chance" Dream said kinda quietly but loud enough for the two boys to hear.

"Dream you totally have a chance don't say that" Karl patted his shoulder

"Don't lie, we both know that's not true" Dream sighed and covered his face with his arm, leaning back into the bench. "I'm afraid to lose him"

"Look, the best advice I can give is go for it. If he doesn't like you back, you'll still be friends don't be afraid to lose him because he would never leave you, he's not that type of person" Nick said

"Thanks"

\- - - - - - - - -

After what seemed like forever, the group all went back to the palace.  
They had to go to the last group now.  
It was a fairly small group, smaller than the other groups, niki was in this group and a few others.  
This group was going to do a small scavenger hunt that a few of the staff put together.

They were given one clue and had to follow until they get to the end.

They were given one clue in the very beginning by tubbo

Your first clue will be in the vehicle that started it all

"Youre first clue will be in the vehicle that started it all? What does that mean?" Dream asked.

George sighed "the hot dog van"

"The what?"

"It's like the most historic thing in this country" He said with fake enthusiasm as the group walked out.

"I didn't know the caravan still existed, wasn't it destroyed?" Niki asked.

"It was destroyed during the war, but also restored during the war since that was their only shelter, it is very damaged, but still standing, it's gated away in the middle of the kingdom, so nobody can get in without a key. George explained, pulling out a key he had in his pocket as they walked outside

" I never knew what that building was" Karl said

"Yeah, we need to hide it from civilians so nobody tries to ruin it, so they built a really suspicious building around it" George laughed. They approached the building and he opened the door.

"Be careful, there's rubble everywhere" He said as they walked in.

"Why is there a brewing stand?" One of the people in the group asked. George shrugged.

"Drugs I guess." George shrugged, "I mean they were going through war they probably didn't have good coping mechanisms"

"I found a note!" Dream said, pulling out a piece of paper and read it

"This is where we fought for our lives, this truck holds so many memories deeply hidden in our history. It protected us in many dark nights full of gunfire. Go to the room full of protective items" He read

"The armory? Armor protects people" Nick suggested

"Sounds good, let's go" George said and the group left and George locked up the room before they headed back to the palace and went to the armory.

The room was filled with armor and weapons that hadn't been used in years. It looked ancient even though it's only been a short while since the war.

"I found another note!" Some girl said, holding out a piece of paper to read

"Oh my fucking god this scavenger hunt is boring as fuck to set up, but you know what's not boring? My music discs, go to the music room and find one of my music discs don't you dare damage it though" She read out

"Music discs?” someone asked

" Tommys most prized possession is 2 music discs called mellohi and cat, let's get to the music room " George said and led the way out and to the music room.

A lot of the room was new instruments or playing devices, but in the back was an old jukebox, the only thing that would play those old music discs now.

"Well, let's find that disc! Okay so it's one of those old records, and it'll either have green in the middle, or two purple stripes" George said and started searching

Inside of the piano sat what looked like mellohi

"I found it!" George said and grabbed the disc, heading over to the old jukebox.  
He first wiped off all the dust before inserting the disc.

For a moment, the familiar tune played, but then it stopped, until a voice played through the jukebox.

"You really think I'd give you my most prized possession? Hell no. Also I had to go through a lot of trouble to make this disc so listen carefully, here's your next clue. Go to the garden, there that's it now leave" Tommys voice echoed throughout the room

".. That wasn't really a clue, it was just telling us exactly where to go" Dream said

"Yeah, Tommy is too straightforward for this, but let's go" George laughed then headed out toward the garden.

Tubbo was out there watering the flowers

"Oh hey guys! You finally made it!" He said when he saw the group approach

"It wasn't hard, tommys 'clues' just told us where to go, it wasn't something we had to solve" Niki said

"Seriously!? I told him to be at least a little cryptic about it!" Tubbo facepalmed "anyway you made it, you're prize is candy!" Tubbo pulled out a bag with candies in it and everyone took some.

Since the whole group thing was over, everyone left, except for George, Nick, dream, Niki, and Karl.  
"Well that was fun" Niki beamed

"Yeah, I guess, that's the most people I've ever talked to ever" George said

\- - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo this is a pretty long chapter, probably the longest in the story. I wish chapters were longer but the way I write just doesn't allow it, it's either around 1000 or a bit more or super long so this is surprising lol
> 
> Update!! I'm uploading this earlier than I thought but I don't care because it's gonna start getting super interesting in the next few chapters and I've been writing alot  
> This chapter was almost 2,000 words long btw  
> Lol anyway I'mma go and write some cause I got ideas
> 
> Byee  
> -arson


	17. chapter 16. truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, they play truth or dare with niki, alex, and minx, and george confesses his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna wait a few days before uploading this because of me uploading 3 chapters in a day, but I thought "fuck it I'll do it anyway" So here  
> Now I should really go and make sure I have enough written for the next few chapters that I don't have in wattpad yet

\- - - - - - - - -

The group ended up talking for a while until they left tubbo to do his job and they went up to Georges room to hang out

George collapsed onto his bed almost immediately

"I'm exhausted" He mumbled, it was muffled from his comforter.

"How about we get some others together and play truth or dare??" Nick asked

"Ooh that sounds fun!" Karl and niki said.

Nick and Karl ended up leaving to go find people they knew to play while niki and dream and George Were in his room.

Nick and Karl ran into alex and minx first

"Hey, wanna go play truth or dare with us?" Karl asked and they agreed. They couldn't find anyone else hanging around, so they went back up to Georges room.

"Hey we only got two chaotic trainwrecks, hope that's alright" Nick said,

"Hey I am not! - oh my god who is this hottie?" Minx asked, saying the last part quietly, mainly to herself, she was talking about niki, who wasn't paying attention, she was reading a book.

"Hey minx! I thought you liked me! What the fuck!" Alex said

"Shut up you're annoying" She sat on the floor next to niki

"Hello, I'm Becca but everyone calls me minx" She greeted. Niki looked up from her book

"Hello! I'm Niki"

Everyone who didn't know each other introduced themselves, then they started playing.

"Alright I wanna go first! I wanna go first! Karl truth or dare!" Alex asked

Karl thought for a minute "hmmmmm, truth"

Alex started laughing, then tried to regain his composure "okay okay okay, who's your least favorite person in here?" Alex asked in a high pitched voice

"Nick" Karl said with no hesitation.

Dream started wheezing, and Nick fell over

"What!? Why?" Nick asked

"You're too much of a Chad" Karl said dramatically.

"No! You're a Chad too!" Nick retorted

"Stop arguing over who's a Chad, Karl hurry up and do the next truth or dare" Minx said

"Okay fine, dream truth or dare" He said

"Dare"

" Do seven minutes of heaven with George "

"Wha-”

Everyone went quiet. They weren't expecting something like that so early in the game, but dream stood up anyway, keeping a straight face.

" Well, what are you waiting for georgie?" He held a hand out to George to help him up.

George's face was bright red. He didn't know what to say.  
Fuck fuck fuck they probably knew he liked dream.  
He had no choice but to follow dream into his closet.

The two boys sat on the floor quietly.  
It was awkward and silent. George was basically frozen.

"George, calm down, don't act like you were put in a room with a murderer" Dream laughed, which made George calm down a bit.

"Sorry I've just never done this before"

"Well there's a first for everything" Dream said comfortingly.

"Hey, now that we're alone, I kinda have something to confess" George said quietly. He instantly regretted it, but he had to get it out sooner or later.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I-” George paused for a second. He wasn't sure how to put it into words. " I, fuck.. I really like you, I've had a crush on you basically since we met, I'm sorry "

"Don't be sorry George-” his sentence was cut off from the door slamming open

" Times up! Get the fuck out we're bored" Minx said, cutting him off.

They walked out of the closet and sat back down where they were before and continued the game.

Minx kept flirting with Niki, Alex ended up taped to the wall somehow. Karl snuck out and bought 3 diet cokes for himself when he was asked to get food. And a lot of other things happened. They all had a lot of fun and got closer and got to know each other more as their chaotic selves.

After the game, they were all exhausted and they passed out wherever they were.  
Karl was in George's bed for some reason, everyone else was on the floor, Alex was still taped to the wall.

\- - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay suuuuper short chapter sorry about that but next chapter has a lot in it so be ready woo  
> Yea this is probably gonna be the shortest chapter in the entire fic hopefully. I hate writing short chapters  
> Well that's all folks
> 
> Au Revoir  
> -arson


	18. chapter 17. pitchfork kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/j0_0GNXzcFo  
> this is the song pitchfork kids by AJR btw
> 
> Kinda long chapter? Pog?  
> By the way I've been waiting for this from day one. I've been so excited to finally get to this part, even though I didn't exactly do it the way I wanted to be honest, but it's still great. im uploading this earlier than i should be (not a surprise at this point) im kinda behind on writing because while i was sleep deprived as shit i decided to write and fucked everything up and i need to fix that trainwreck, ill get it done eventually but heres this chapter, buckle up cause its twice as long as my usual chapters.   
> ALSO if ur on AO3, ur lucky, ur getting so many chapters in the span of 2 days >:( i shouldnt upload so often

\- - - - - - - - -

CRASH

everyone suddenly woke up from the loud noise booming through the castle. Alarms started going off, blaring in their ears. there was screaming and stomping and other sounds going on all at once outside of the room.

Two people ran into George's room and locked the door behind them

"What's happening?" Nick asked, jumping up

"Eret" They heard tubbo say.

What? Eret was there again?

Tommy was angry, his hands in fists, his knuckles white from the pressure.

"Dream you better not have anything to do with this or I swear to whatever fucking god you believe in-" Tommy was fuming

" Could you at least explain the situation before you blame me?" Dream asked, sitting up from his not so comfy spot on the floor. Everyone else was up around this time too. Most of them still regaining consciousness.

Eret showed up, dragging a girl around, and was threatening people, and then his army showed up" Tommy said

"Girl? What did she look like?" Dream asked, concerned. What if.. ?  
No.  
He wouldn't

"Mask on, kinda like your stupid thing, green hoodie on, light brown hair, young, I don't know"

He did.

"No" Dream gasped and jumped up, grabbing his mask  
"Where!?"

"Dream no, it's dangerous" Tubbo said

"I don't care! That's my sister!" He yelled

George stood up "I'll help"

Everyone else soon got up too and volunteered. And soon they headed out and split up as to not attract attention and all get killed.

"Follow me, I think I know where they'll be" George whispered to dream as they snuck through the halls. It was hard to not be spotted and killed by anyone, but they made it through to the main hall where eret was, with a girl and he was threatening Wilbur.  
George didn't know what to do or say. His mind was racing yet he couldn't think of anything, so he stayed back.

"Surrender or I'll kill her"

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD" dream yelled and ran forward

"Stay back dream. You don't want drista to be hurt do you?" Eret said, a smirk on his face

"Let her go you sadistic asshole" Dream cried out.

"Dream please go, it will be fine id rather die then let you or anyone get hurt" Drista said.

Drista had always been selfless, even when she was super young. She'd asked dream if she could be a knight once he was king, and of course he agreed. It was kinda a promise they've had growing up. Dream would be the king of pogtopia, and drista, the selfless knight. Even though it wasn't usual for girls go be knights because people are highly sexist for some reason which makes no fucking Sense. People thought girls were weak and drista wanted to prove them all wrong.  
She already had.

"Eret, let her go"

"Not till I get my end of the deal"

Deal? What deal?

Eret smirked. He would get exactly what he wanted, that was certain. And afterwards, he'd blow this useless county and all its people to smithereens. And if so be it, dream and drista too. He didn't need them anyway. They've always gotten in the way.

The door slammed open as technoblade ran in.

"Eret. And dream huh, wouldn't have guessed you'd try to kill us. I found the bombs a while back you know? You can't trick me, they're all deactivated. And to think that George got us all to trust you dream"

" What? Dream didn't do anything, he was with me the entire time he's been here" George retorted.

"Or so you think" Techno grunted "all your men are already dead, you have nobody to save you, now let that girl go and leave before I kill you both"

Eret laughed and let drista go, pushing her to the floor in the process. Dream ran over to her but was stopped by techno holding an axe to his back.

"Technoblade! Stop it!" George yelled, stepping forward

"No can do princey" He tried to hit dream with the axe but dream ran out of the room, techno chasing after him

Eret was already gone.

"Hey, so you're George?" Drista asked, standing up from where she was on the floor. She dusted her clothes off

"How did you know?" George asked

"Clay talked about you a lot when you first met, he's kinda obsessed" She laughed

"Really? He's talked about you too" George smiled "we should go after him and make sure he doesn't die, then we can have cool heartwarming conversations"

they walked out and soon started running out of the palace, and went on top of the walls to try to see where dream and techno went.

"There! " drista yelled and pointed over by the cliff outside of the walls

" No!" George yelled and they both ran out toward the cliffs.

\- - - - - - - - -

Dream was running, techno following him close behind

"You won't get away with this!" Techno yelled

"I didn't do anything" Dream yelled back desperately, but to no avail.

He was being cornered. There was no way out. In front of him was a wall, to the left, more walls, to the right was cliffs, and behind was techno.

The cliff was the only way out.

There was water at the bottom, but that was only If he didn't hit the rocks and die. Dream didn't have much time to make a decision. He had to.

"TECHNO! DREAM! STOP!" George yelled, running after them

"TECHNO STOP AT ONCE! OR I WILL CONSULT MY FATHER ABOUT THIS!" George yelled, but techno didn't stop, he just ignored the orders

Dream was approaching the cliff quickly.

"George! Drista, I'm sorry! I love you both!" He yelled as he turned around, saluted, then fell backward off the cliff.

\- - - - - - - - -

"No!" Both George and drista cried out at the same time and ran toward the edge. They didn't see him. He must have been in the water.

"There's a quick way down, over here" Suddenly tubbo was behind them and they followed him to a slope by the edge that was hidden. They slowly climbed down, but as quick as possible without falling down, and as soon as they got down, they looked around for dream.

"He's still in the water" George said, and drista jumped in to go find her brother.

George stayed behind. He couldn't swim well at all, he would just be a burden.

Before dream jumped.. He yelled that he loved George. But he also said drista. So he probably just meant platonically though. There was no way dream liked him back. George felt like an idiot for confessing his feelings to dream. Anxiety washed over him like a tsunami.

If dream was dead, one of his last memories Would be of his friend saying he was gay for him, followed by getting chased to his death.  
If he was alive it'd be the same but more awkward when he got to talk to George.

George shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts but they wouldn't go away. Dream would probably hate him.

hate him

No  
He probably despised George.

Drista ran out of the water. Her older brother in her arms. He was unconscious.

"Is he alive!?" George asked as she layed him down.

"I don't know.. He might need CPR or whatever it's called" She said as she checked his pulse. "His heart is beating, but he's not breathing.

She opened up his mouth to make sure nothing was stuck in his throat before she put her hands on his chest and started pushing up and down.

Soon later, Dream coughed up some water, and started breathing heavily.

He looked around

" Drista.. George.. Tubbo, i- I thought I was dead " He mumbled. He looked terrified. He was terrified. Techno was still out there, he would kill him. Eret was still out there probably doing something evil to be honest.

"Dream, I'm so glad you're okay" George hugged him. Drista smiled and dream pulled her in for a hug. Tubbo joined too.

"This is sweet but we should really go and make sure everything is good and we should take dream to a medic" Tubbo said.

They all nodded in agreement and headed up the cliff the same way tubbo led them down.  
(Okay quick a/n bruh anytime I see the words 'nod in agreement' I think of rant by bo burnham 'all the parents nod in agreement I think I can vaguely see what he meant' aaa. update im, literally revising over this chapter before uploading and im listening to rant. lol)

When they got back up. They saw techno. But this time he was being held back by Wilbur. Tommy was holding eret, who was handcuffed and he was talking to Sam, who ran the new prison.

"How are you alive?" techno tried to fight out of wilbur's grasp

" Leave him be, he had nothing to do with this that we are aware of" Wilbur said

Dream was struggling to walk. He didn't know how he was still conscious. But he was fighting it, he needed to stay awake.

"I- I didn't do anything, I have nothing to do with eret. And even if I did, it'd be over. He, hurt my fucking sister" Dream stuttered out. He was out of breath, he was exhausted and he was barely staying upright, but he wouldn't stop now

"Then who planted those bombs!?" Techno snarled

"Probably a traitor"

"You're one to talk" Eret chimed in

"Shut the fuck up bitch" Tommy snapped

"Who all died during the attack?" George asked

Wilbur looked at his son solemnly, but still spread good news "not many luckily. Some lives were lost, but the majority is fine. We will be holding a funeral for those who have died"

"Did any of my friends die?" George asked. Not really wanting to know the answer. He wasn't ready.

"No, but one of them is badly injured" George gasped, and dream fell over. Finally losing consciousness. Both drista and George caught him

"We need to get him to a medic, he almost drowned" Drista said

"Alright, follow me, Tommy, Sam, put eret in the prison, we'll figure out everything later" Wilbur said, escorting them through the palace afterwards

"I'm so sorry we might pass by some unfortunately dead people on the way" The king mumbled.  
They walked through mostly in silence until Wilbur spoke up again

"So you're dreams sister? The princess of pogtopia?" He asked

"Yes sir, I am" She nodded

"No need to be so formal" He smiled "George trusts dream, and so everyone in l'manburg will too, and so we'll trust you too"

"Thank you, it's been an honor. I've never actually left the palace in pogtopia before, this is all new to me"

Soon, they passed by a dead body. Wilbur took off his crown and paused for a second in a moment of silence for the dead. Then they continued on their way and got to the medics.

George and drista layed dream onto a gourney (hospital bed) and the nurse came up to them.

"What's up with this boy?" She asked

"He almost drowned" George said

"Oh no, I'll be sure to have him all fixed up" The nurse said and gathered all her supplies.

George looked around the room and saw a bunch of people in gourneys all injured, but one person in particular stood out. His best friend.

"Nick!" George ran over to him "no, no no what happened?" Nick had multiple stab wounds, but he was alive. The heart rate monitor was beeping.  
Karl was sitting in a chair by the side of the bed

"We were attacked and he tried to protect me, he didn't have any weapons though" Karl said and grabbed nicks hand

"So who are you?" Karl asked drista

"Oh, uh, I'm dreams sister, drista" She said

"Woah! I didn't know dream had a sister! Nice to meet you, I'm karl" He smiled

"Yeah, nice to meet you Karl" She said

"What happened to dream?" He asked, noticing him in the other hospital bed.

"He jumped off the cliff and almost drowned" George said

"Oh shit, why?"

" Techno thought he planted bombs and was working for eret so he was trying to kill him " George explained

"That dude is scary" Both Karl and drista said at the same time

"What the honk!" Karl exclaimed

"Honk? Why do you say honk?" Drista asked

"I dunno, I just say that instead of cussing for some reason"

"Hey, dreams waking up" George said and him and drista went over. Karl stayed by nicks side.

"Dream! You're alive" Drista hugged him, then smacked him "you're such an idiot!"

" I know, but at least I'm alive" Dream laughed.

George stayed quiet. Mainly cause he would be super awkward if he did talk. Dream knew George liked him, and he probably didn't like George back. There was no point.

"George, why are you so quiet, and all the way over there, come and give me a hug or something" Dream said and held his arms out.

So maybe dream didn't mind as much as George thought.

George hugged him close "I'm glad you're alive"

\- - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey lmfao  
> so heres another chapter earlier than i was expecting, but fuck it.  
> i got nothing 4 now, i should probably go fix my trainwreck from a few nights ago that i need to rewrite  
> byeeee  
> -arson


	19. chapter 18. sucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone who was injured is on their way to recovery. there is another confession or 2, and lecturing at a past king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo sorry for just not updating in like forever lol, i just havent written cause i had this stupid shit written that i wrote while sleep deprived n shit and it sucked so last night i decided to delete that entire thing and just change it all lol so its better and i rlly hope u cant tell what ive written while sleep deprived but its probably obvious (or maybe not, sometimes i write alot more detailed while sleep deprived, sometimes not) lol anyway heres this chapter, its been pre-written for a while but i just never published it lol

\- - - - - - - - -

"So I see you two have met" Dream said, trying to sit up, but wasn't able to, so he just stayed down.

"Briefly" Drista said

"Well, George, this is my little sister drista, the bravest person in pogtopia, and this is George, the sweetest person ever" Dream said, formally introducing the two. George started blushing bright red but tried to ignore it

"nice to meet you" Drista said nicely and shook George's hand

"Yea, n-nice to meet you"

"George! Dream! Nick is waking up" Karl yelled go them

"Nick? Is he okay? What happened to him?" Dream asked

"He was stabbed a few times, but he's alive" George said

"Can you help me get up?" Dream asked, George nodded and helped, they walked over to nicks hospital bed together. George helped dream sit in a chair that was by the side.

"Mmn karl?" Nick opened his eyes

"Yes?”

" That was awesome "

"No, how could you say that!? You almost died!" Karl exclaimed, he was Aggrivated at how nonchalant Nick was about almost dying

"Yeah, but I'm fine, scars heal" he chuckled

"I'm glad you're okay" George said

"Oh I'm better than okay" Nick did finger guns "how are you dream? I heard what happened with techno"

"Oh I'm doing good" He smiled. Everyone just talked, got to know drista and made sure the others stayed alive.  
By nighttime, everyone had to leave the hospital wing other than Nick, who had to stay there overnight.

"Drista, you can take the bed" George said, and sat on the floor of his room "sorry all the guest rooms are taken up right now"

"That's fine" She said

"I'll be right back" Dream got up "bathroom" He walked out.

Drista turned to George, "you like him don't you?" George froze. How did she know? They've known each other for only a few hours.

"Yeah.. But he doesn't like me back, I've told him but now it's all awkward. I'm not usually this awkward around him" George confessed

"Oh boy, tell me, I know that dude better than anyone, and he may bottle up and hide his emotions, but I can tell he really cares for you" She said

"Really?" She nodded

Dream walked back into the room and sat next to George.

"Hey I'll be right back. Uhhh I wanna meet the chef, he seems cool" Drista said and got up and left.

Dream just shrugged it off, ranboo was pretty cool. George sat uncomfortable, not sure what to say.  
Was drista telling the truth? Could dream possibly like him.

"George?" Dream asked as caught George's attention  
Fuck, I'm suck a sucker for him, this is going to kill me George thought.

"Hm? " George hummed, trying not to seem as uncomfortable as he was.

"Is it true?" He asked "that you.. Like me?" The atmosphere in the room was tense. But George was going to answer truthfully, there was no point lying when he had already confessed before.

"Dream i-”

"Call me clay"

"Clay.. Yes, fuck, I really do" George said, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Dream smiled and scooted closer to George. Laying his head on Georges shoulder  
"Me too"

George was ecstatic. He never thought dream would like him back. And he was glad drista left so they had a chance to talk.  
He knew drista only left to let them talk. She's the best wingman.

"Hey George?" Dream asked

"Yea?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked

"Of course clay" George kissed him softly and smiled into the kiss

\- - - - - - - - -

Drista walked back in a few minutes later

"You guys dating yet?" She asked

"Yep" George said

"I told you he liked you George!”

Dream looked at his sister confused  
" You act like it wasn't painfully obvious since the moment you met him" She laughed

Karl ran into the room

"Why are you here?" Dream asked

"The nurse kicked me out, she said since I, wasn't injured, I had to go and let Nick rest" Karl said and fake cried

George patted his shoulder "you'll see him in the morning, let's go to sleep"

\- - - - - - - - -

As soon as morning hit, Karl was basically jumping up and down. No. He was literally jumping up and down.

"Wake up! We need to get breakfast and make sure Nick is alive!" He said

"Karl, he'll be fine, calm down" Dream said

"Come on come on!" Karl whined

"Shut up" Drista said, and Karl went quiet.  
"He will be fine. We're going to eat breakfast, then we can check in with the medics. Then afterwards, I want to know what is happening with eret" She said

Everyone went down to get breakfast and they quickly ate. Karl didn't have much of an appetite, but he tried to eat some. Then afterwards, they went off to the hospital wing to check with their friend.

Nick was awake and eating some eggs

"Karl! George! Dream! Hey guys!" He greeted "who's the girl?" He asked

"I'm drista, dreams sister" She said

"Nick I'm so glad you're alright!" Karl hugged him

"Nice to meet you drista, Karl calm down get off me or I'll start bleeding again, the cuts aren't fully healed" Karl got up sadly

"Can someone take me down to the prison? I don't think they would trust me enough to not imprison me or kick me out" Drista asked

"Yea, I'll take you" George offered

"I'll tag along" Dream said

Karl stayed behind and chatted with Nick while they headed off to the prison

"So why do you need to go to the prison?" George asked

"I just need to have a word with eret" Drista said, hatred apparent in her voice

"I would like to also if you wouldn't mind" Dream said.  
Soon they approached the prison. Tommy was outside, chatting with Sam

"Hey, what do you guys need?" Sam asked

"We would like to see eret" George said

"Alright, right this way" Sam led them in to the prison "first just put all your belongings into the chests, I just need to make sure you don't sneak anything in, then I'll have to pay you down"

They did as he asked, and put all their things away, Sam allowed dream and drista to wear their masks since they didn't want to show their faces to eret, then he patted them down to make sure they didn't have anything on them, then he led them through the prison, which was built like a maze. And eventually, they got to the cell where eret was being held. George stayed back and listened, rather than getting into dream and drista's business.

"Aah dream, drista and prince George, you came to visit!" Eret greeted, in an eerily nice tone that sent shivers down George's spine.

"We're not here to be friendly you bastard" Drista deadpanned

"Don't be such a debby downer, cheer up!" Eret laughed

"Shut up! I hate you! You locked me in the palace for years! You kicked out my mother and you killed my father!" Drista yelled

Eret's smile was wiped off his face "how did you know I killed him..?"

"I knew from the start. I saw it happen, but I didn't tell anyone cause they wouldn't believe me!"

"Well I had no choice, he was going to fire me"

"Look, honestly I don't care what you have to say. I am going to tell the truth of what you've done to pogtopia and you will never ever be allowed there again" She stated

"You can't just kick me out, I am the king" Eret said

"Well actually I believe that title should belong to me, it should have from the start" Dream cut in "and I think you should stay In this prison until further notice, and I am going to try to fix the mess of a country you've made, and have an alliance with L'manburg" He added

Eret grabbed the bars of his cell "you can't do that, i'm the king! You can't take that from me, I worked so hard, you don't understand!"

"You don't deserve the title of king, you never did, you never will" Drista spat, and turned to leave, dream and George following.

"Hey drista, there's other parts of the war that we've learned too, details that should be shared to both l'manburg and pogtopia" Dream said

"Yeah, they all need to know the full truth to get over everything" George said, the others agreed

"We need to go to king soot" Drista said, and, they headed off to the palace to find the king.

When they found the room he was in, he was talking with Phil

"no will- oh hello George and his friends" Phil said

"Hey Phil" George greeted "dad we need to talk about the war" He turned to his father

"What is it?" King soot asked

"We need to tell the actual truth of the war to both l'manburg and pogtopia, then both kingdoms can finally come to a truce" George said

"No! i- I don't want l'manburg to find out I lied" Wilbur said, he seemed like he was in alot of distress.

"But we need to, and you never really lied about too much, you were mistreated, but only by eret, and the only difference in our history would be the exile, the ambush,the assassination attempt, and maybe some other small details, the difference in pogtopia's history would be literally everything about eret and them killing the king and literally just making up random shit about people just because they had the same accent as some guy he hated" George said

"That's true, y'know what, you'll be king soon anyway, I will let you do what you want" Wilbur said

"Why do you keep saying I'll be king soon? Aren't kings supposed to rule till they die or get too old or just resign?" George asked

Wilbur just patted George's head and chuckled "go do what's good for the kingdom" He said, and made George and dream and drista leave.

"Well that was weird, what is he doing?" George mumbled

"This might not be right, but we can just listen through the door, it seemed like they were arguing before we went in" Drista offered.  
George knew that if they were caught they were dead, but he decided to do it, and put his ear to the door.

\- - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy pog i finally got out this chapter
> 
> some of you might be able to guess from clues what is going to happen next chapter, you might cry, itll be okay, dont have flashbacks to things that happened in the SMP. i will tell you one thing, nothing blows up, thats all i'll tell u
> 
> byeeee  
> -arson

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo  
> That was the prologue  
> I am currently writing this fic in my notes app and it is at 50 pages  
> And I haven't even finished the beginning! It's crazy  
> Most fics that are at least halfway done are usually only at around 30 or 40 so this is crazy
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it, but if cc's read it for some reason and get uncomfortable, I will obviously remove it
> 
> And also id like everyone to know whatever happens in this fic is all for content, I do not hate any of the people, so if I make them "evil" In any way, I have nothing against them, but it's just for storyline and stuff.
> 
> Anyway, see ya
> 
> Au revoir
> 
> -arson


End file.
